More Than Anything
by stealth gato
Summary: Naruto is in love with his straight best friend. But are they really just best friends or maybe something more? yaoi. lemons. drugs, attempted rape, cross dressing. SASUNARU
1. Chapter 1

NEW STORY!!!!

WARNING: YAOI, crosdressing, language  
Disclaimer: if I owned Naruto everyone would be gay and having wonderful buttsmex...

* * *

Naruto's favorite smell in the whole world was cigarettes and old spice, the way their house smelled, the way his bed smelled, the way Sasuke smelled. It was comforting to him. Sasuke and Naruto were best friends since forever. After they graduated from high school they moved into Naruto's godfather's rental house, Sasuke went to college and Naruto started working. Now at 26 Sasuke had worked his way up to managing director of his family's business and Naruto was the headliner of the local drag bar. They had a good living arrangement, Naruto did chores during the day while Sasuke worked and at night Sasuke did whatever he did but always made sure to go to the drag bar to watch Naruto's act before going home with the blonde. Walking home with Sasuke was definitely Naruto's favorite part of the day, usually he could get away with holding Sasuke's hand or hanging on him because he was 'drunk' and more often than not he could convince Sasuke to sleep in his bed. And that was exactly what had happened the night before. Naruto smiled slightly when he opened his eyes that morning to see Sasuke laying next to him.

"Sas, shouldn't you be getting up for work?" He asked as he poked his raven haired friend's cheek. The other man grumbled sleepily as he tried to swat Naruto's hand away.

"Shut up, I'm off today." He mumbled.

"Bull shit, you haven't taken a day off since you started that job." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I'm off because Karin has a show across town in the middle of the day and it would have just been easier for me to take the day off." Sasuke explained sleepily. Naruto laughed softly and turned to stare up at the ceiling.

"She's got you whipped, man." He sighed.

"Hn." Sasuke said in an amused tone. The blonde turned his head back to looking at the man laying beside him. Slowly, long black eyelashes lifted to reveal onyx eyes. "You think I'm whipped?" He asked.

"You took off from work for her." Naruto smirked.

"True." Sasuke smirked. He turned over to look at the clock on Naruto's bedside table. "I should probably get up though, I need a shower and stuff." He sighed as he slowly got out of the bed.

"Yeah, you do that. I'll make breakfast." Naruto nodded as he sat up and ran his hands through his hair, trying unsuccessfully to get his bangs out of his face.

"Okay. I'll be out in about half an hour for breakfast." Sasuke smiled and left Naruto's bedroom. Naruto sighed heavily as he fell back onto his bed in the spot Sasuke had occupied moments before and took a deep breath of Sasuke's scent. He had figured out he was in love with Sasuke back in high school, but unfortunately for him Sasuke was straight. Naruto took another deep breath of Sasuke's scent before he got up. He went to the kitchen and began making their breakfast, blueberry waffles and bacon because it was his favorite. Sasuke came out half an hour later dressed in a suit.

"You look nice." Naruto smiled as he handed Sasuke a plate.

"Yeah, Karin's art show is in the Harrington Gardens." Sasuke said as he put a few waffles on his plate. Naruto laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, I don't know if those rich snobs would let you into their fancy country club unless you were in a suit." He smiled. Sasuke smiled as well and sat down.

"What are your plans for today?" He asked as he poured a bit of syrup on his waffles and began eating.

"I gotta do laundry, but that's it. I need to go shopping because Shika's birthday is coming up soon so I need to get him a present." The blonde said as he started eating. Sasuke nodded and picked up the paper and began reading. Naruto watched his raven friend as he read the paper, because of his job Sasuke always needed to be aware of what was going on in the news so Naruto didn't mind him reading the newspaper during breakfast.

"The waffles are delicious." Sasuke commented, turning a page in the newspaper.

"Thanks." Naruto smiled brightly, he always enjoyed when Sasuke praised him.

"Hey, your act is in the entertainment section." Sasuke said as he showed Naruto the article in the paper.

"What? Really? They gave me four out of five stars." Naruto smiled excitedly as he read the article praising his drag act. Sasuke smiled at Naruto's excitement. Naruto occupied himself with reading the article about him and Sasuke finished his breakfast and the newspaper.

"Well, it was delicious as always." He said as he put his dishes up. He opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water and an apple.

"Do you want me to make you anything for lunch?" Naruto asked.

"Nah, I'll eat out with Karin." Sasuke shook his head as he left the kitchen. He came back a few minutes later with his jacket and shoes on. "Have you seen my cigarettes?" He asked as he pat his pockets.

"Did you leave them in the entry last night?" Naruto asked. Sasuke ran to go check the entry.

"Yeah, they're here." He called. Naruto got up and went to the entry.

"How long is Karin's show supposed to last?" He asked.

"Not very. It's an outdoors show so it can't go on when it starts getting dark." The raven explained.

"So you'll be at my show tonight?" Naruto smiled.

"Aren't I always?" Sasuke asked. Naruto laughed and nodded.

"Yeah. Then I'll see you tonight." He smiled as Sasuke opened the front door.

"See you tonight." Sasuke waved and left. Naruto waved as Sasuke got in the car and drove off. Naruto smiled sadly as he shut the door and started his chores for the day. He was about halfway through the laundry when the phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Naruto answered the phone.

"Naruto, what's up, man?" Kiba said loudly.

"Nothing, just doing laundry." Naruto answered.

"Sounds boring. Do you want to get something to eat before work?" The dog boy asked.

"Yeah. Sounds good." Naruto said.

"Cool, I'll pick you up in a few hours." Kiba said before hanging up. Naruto rolled his eyes and was about to put the phone down when it started ringing again.

"Hello?" Naruto answered.

"Naruto." Kiba said.

"Yeah." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I forgot to say congrats on the article in the news paper." He said. Naruto laughed softly.

"Thanks, Kiba. You got a mention in there too." Naruto smiled.

"I'm not sure if saying the bar has good drinks is really a mention." Kiba scoffed. Naruto laughed and nodded.

"But you are the bar tender, so anyone who wants those good drinks would have to go to you." He smiled. He knew Kiba was rolling his eyes.

"Whatever. Anyway, I've got to go. I'll see you in a few hours." Kiba said.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded and hung up. He heard the dryer buzz and went back to laundry. A few hours later Naruto was getting ready to go to work when his doorbell started ringing incessantly. Naruto sighed, knowing it was Kiba, and quickly went to open the door before the dog lover broke the bell.

"You're gonna break it, dumbass." Shikamaru hissed, pulling Kiba's hand away from the bell as Naruto opened the door.

"He's right." Naruto smirked. The two men looked up at him. "What's up?"

"You ready to go?" Kiba asked.

"Let me grab my bag." Naruto nodded and quickly ran to grab his bag and left with Kiba and Shikamaru. "What are you doing here, Shika?"

"I was hungry." The lazy boy shrugged.

"Makes sense." Naruto nodded.

"I read the article about your show. Congrats." Shikamaru told him. Naruto smiled brightly.

"Thanks, Shika. I didn't even know they were writing the article." He blushed.

"Well, it's not surprising. Everyone raves about your show, the house is full almost every night." Kiba said.

"Yeah, I mean everyone knows about your show no matter who they are." Shikamaru agreed. Naruto laughed.

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Okay, besides Ichiraku's, where's a good place to eat?" Kiba asked.

"Why not Ichiraku's?" Naruto pouted.

"Because, we've eaten there every night for the past week." Shikamaru answered. Naruto sighed.

"Fine, there's the family restaurant down the street from the bar." He suggested. The other two men nodded.

"Sounds good to me." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah." Kiba agreed. They went to the restaurant and sat down.

"Hey, guys." Neji nodded at them as he walked into the restaurant.

"Neji, come sit with us." Naruto smiled as he waved the brunette over. Neji nodded and sat with them as well.

"I saw the newspaper article." Neji told him.

"Oh yeah?" He smiled. Neji gave him a look.

"Don't be jealous, Neji." Kiba rolled his eyes.

"I'm not." Neji scoffed.

"I'm sure." Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Be nice, you two. Neji, you know that your show is just as good as mine, so don't feel so bad." Naruto smiled. Neji sighed.

"Yeah, whatever." He rolled his eyes. Naruto laughed softly and pulled out his cigarettes.

"Can I bum one?" Shikamaru asked.

"Don't you always?" Naruto smirked as he pulled one out and handed the pack to Shikamaru. "Anyone else?" He asked and offered the pack to the other two men. They both shook their heads. The four men sat and ate and talked until they had to go to work. Kiba was the bar tender at the bar, Neji had the drag act right before Naruto's, Shikamaru worked backstage helping everyone in the dressing room and of course Naruto was the headliner. So, when they got to the bar, Kiba went to the bar and Neji Shikamaru and Naruto went back stage to hang out until their show was up.

"So, what did you do today?" Shikamaru asked as he helped tie Naruto's corset.

"Laundry." Naruto sighed. "I was supposed to buy you a birthday present, but I didn't have time."

"Thanks." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"How did you not have time? You didn't have to be here until 5." Neji asked.

"Well, Sasuke and I slept in." Naruto answered.

"Sasuke?" Neji asked.

"Naruto's roommate." Shikamaru explained.

"Just a roommate?" Neji asked. Naruto smiled somewhat sadly.

"Yeah. He's straight." Naruto explained.

"You have a straight friend?" Neji laughed softly.

"He's been my best friend forever. You know, before I became a flaming drag performer." Naruto laughed.

"Speaking of performing, I have to go." Neji sighed.

"Have fun." Naruto smiled and waved as Neji left.

"Yeah." Neji rolled his eyes. Naruto looked at the clock and sighed.

"You want to go smoke real quick?" He asked.

"You can't smoke in costume and you know it." Shikamaru shook his head. Naruto sighed and looked at himself in his mirror.

"I'm getting wrinkles." He sighed as he looked closely at the lines around his eyes and mouth.

"That's because you don't sleep enough, don't eat right and smoke a pack of cigarettes a day." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"I don't smoke that much." Naruto snapped. Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, half a pack." He corrected himself sarcastically.

"I guess I should cut back and eat better to hopefully get rid of these wrinkles." Naruto sighed as he looked at his face.

"Yeah." Shikamaru nodded. Naruto laughed softly.

"Hey, do you think you can run and get me a drink from Kiba?" He asked.

"Not in costume, dumbass." Shikamaru snapped. Naruto sighed.

"But I'm bored and thirsty and still have ten minutes before I have to be out there." Naruto pouted.

"Then I'll get you some water." Shikamaru sighed. "You really are a queen." He muttered as he walked off. Naruto smiled.

"I love you Shika." He called. Shikamaru came back with a small cup of water and handed it to him.

"You're so troublesome." He sighed and sat down.

"Hey, why was Neji so weirded out by me being friends with a straight guy?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru sighed and shrugged.

"I guess most straight guys find it weird to have a friend who's gay." Shikamaru said.

"Really? Sasuke's never said anything about it being weird." Naruto frowned slightly.

"Well you're lucky that he's such a good friend." Shikamaru smiled. Naruto smiled sadly and nodded.

"Yeah, he's a great friend." He smiled. Neji came back to the dressing room and flopped tiredly down on the chair.

"Your turn." He sighed heavily.

"Yeah. I'll be back soon." Naruto smiled and quickly went to the stage for his show. He started to smile when he saw Sasuke but grimaced when he saw Karin sitting with him. Naruto forced himself not to look at the raven as he performed a few songs. The audience roared with applause after his act and he had to bow for nearly a minute and a half because they kept clapping.

"And that's why they write the articles about you." Kiba smiled as he came backstage.

"Thanks, I felt a little off today. I'm glad no one noticed." Naruto smiled with relief.

"Naruto, there's a guy outside asking for you. He said to tell you to hurry up, dobe. You know him?" One of the bouncers asked.

"Yeah." Naruto smiled softly. "Can you tell him I'll be out in like ten minutes?"

"You really need ten minutes?" Sasuke scoffed as he stepped into the dressing room.

"You're not allowed to be back here, sir." The bouncer said.

"It's okay, he can be in here." Naruto told the bouncer as he took Sasuke's hand and pulled him further into the room.

"Will you hurry up, dobe?" Karin's super drunk and I don't want her throwing up in my car." Sasuke sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. Just give me a minute." Naruto sighed as he started undressing.

"Sasuke, how are you?" Shikamaru asked.

"Can't complain." Sasuke shrugged.

"Did you like the show?" Shikamaru asked.

"I always do." Sasuke smiled at Naruto. Naruto smiled brightly before frowning as he struggled to get out of his corset. "Need help?" Sasuke asked.

"Please." Naruto nodded. Sasuke helped Naruto out of his corset. Shikamaru sighed as he watched the way Naruto watch Sasuke in the mirror. Shikamaru knew how Naruto felt about Sasuke, he was the one who told Naruto he was in love with Sasuke in the first place. In one sense it was great that Sasuke didn't have a problem with Naruto being gay, but Shikamaru knew how much it really tortured the blonde.

"Let's go." Sasuke said as Naruto finished getting dressed.

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow, Shika." Naruto smiled as he wrapped his arm around Sasuke's arm and hung on him. "Let's go Sasu." He smiled. They walked out the back door of the bar and towards the parking lot. "Sasu, do you feel weird being friends with me because I'm gay?" He asked.

"Why would I feel weird? You're my best friend, that's not gonna change just because you like guys or whatever." Sasuke told him. Naruto smiled brightly and let his head rest on Sasuke's shoulder as they walked through the parking lot towards his car. Naruto got into the car to see Karin passed out in the back.

"I guess she'll be staying the night." Naruto smiled.

"Yeah." Sasuke nodded.

"Well, if she starts throwing up everywhere, you can come sleep with me." Naruto smiled.

"I wouldn't abandon my sick girlfriend." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"That's because you're a gentleman." Naruto smiled. Sasuke laughed. They made it to their house and Sasuke carried Karin in while Naruto helped open the doors. "Good night, Sasuke." Naruto smiled.

"Night, Naruto." Sasuke smiled back.

* * *

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! Flashback! (cause it ain't Naruto without a flashback, haha)

WARNING: attempted rape.

* * *

13 years ago

"I think I might be gay." Naruto admitted quickly. Sasuke looked up at his friend. It was the middle of lunch. Sasuke and Naruto were sitting at their regular table outside in the quad, Sasuke sat on the bench while Naruto sat on the table. Sasuke put his food down and thought for a second.

"What makes you think that?" He asked.

"Well I had a dream about having sex with a guy last night." The blonde answered awkwardly.

"That doesn't make you gay." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Then, you've had dreams like that?" Naruto smiled.

"Hell no." Sasuke grimaced at the thought. Naruto bit his lip and frowned deeply. "Okay, so you had a dream about doing a guy."

"Well, technically I was the one being done." Naruto mumbled as he blushed deeply. Sasuke was silent for a few seconds.

"Did you like it?" He asked. The blonde just nodded.

"Does that make me gay?" He asked.

"I don't know." The raven answered. Naruto sighed. "Who did you dream about?" Sasuke asked after a few seconds.

"I couldn't see his face. I don't have any idea who it might have been either." Naruto told him. Sasuke nodded.

"Well, I mean, other than having a dream about a guy, have you ever thought about guys like that? I mean if it's the first time you've ever had that dream and never thought of a guy in that way then maybe you're not gay." The raven answered.

"It's not the first time I've had this dream. That's why I think I might be gay." Naruto mumbled. Sasuke was quiet for a few seconds and smiled.

"Well, whatever. If you're gay then you're gay." He smiled. Naruto smiled with relief and took a bite of his sandwich.

"You don't think I'll change or anything now that I'm gay, right?" He asked. Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't know. You know there's a lot of gay guys and girls in the high school, you could probably ask one of them." Sasuke suggested. Naruto frowned.

"Like they'd talk to a middle schooler like me." He sighed. The bell rang before Sasuke could say anything. "Well, I'll see you next period." Naruto waved as he ran off towards the middle school building. Sasuke, being the advanced student he was, had most of his classes in the high school building.

"Sasuke, who's that blonde kid you always eat lunch with?" One of the freshmen asked.

"Naruto, he's in the same grade as I am." Sasuke answered.

"Really? He's pretty cute for a seventh grader." The freshman smiled. Sasuke glared at the older boy, a weird feeling settled in the pit of his stomach. Sasuke went to his class, unable to shake the feeling that something wasn't right. He couldn't even pay attention to what was going on in his class and was relieved when the bell rang and he could go to his next class.

"So, how was your smart kid class?" Naruto smiled when he saw Sasuke in the hallway.

"I didn't pay attention." Sasuke shrugged. "Hey, have any of the freshmen said anything to you?" He asked slightly worried. Naruto laughed softly.

"Didn't I already tell you? Those high schoolers don't pay any attention to me." He smiled. Sasuke smiled slightly and nodded.

"Well, we need to get to class." He said as he pushed Naruto towards their classroom. Naruto laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." He smiled. The uneasy feeling hadn't left Sasuke all afternoon. After school Sasuke was waiting for Naruto by their lockers like always but it had been nearly ten minutes and Naruto still hadn't shown up. Sasuke went searching for his blonde friend. He had half expected to find what he did, but it didn't piss him off any less. He found them in the back of the boy's locker room, four high school guys had ganged up on Naruto, tied him up, mostly undressed him and were in the process of sexually assaulting him.

"I'll fucking kill you." Sasuke growled dangerously. The four high schoolers looked up just as Sasuke punched two of them out before quickly kicking the third guy across the room into the wall and grabbing the last guy and slamming him on the floor. "Touch him again and I'll rip you apart." Sasuke threatened before smashing his fist into the other boy's face and knocking him out.

"Sas." Naruto whimpered softly as he struggled against the bindings on her arms and legs. Sasuke sighed and quickly untied Naruto before wrapping his arms around the shaking blonde. Naruto gripped tightly to Sasuke. "They said they heard me talking to you at lunch. They thought I was cute and wanted to try having fun with me." Naruto said softly.

"Where did they touch you?" Sasuke asked.

"My chest and hips." Naruto said softly. Sasuke slowly reached up and touched Naruto's chest. Naruto flinched slightly but felt relaxed after a second. The two boys sat there as Sasuke slowly and gently ran his hand over Naruto's chest and stomach.

"Can you still feel their touch?" Sasuke asked softly. Naruto smiled slightly and shook his head. "Where else did they touch you?"

"He kissed my neck." Naruto said touching his neck where one of the high schoolers had kissed him. Sasuke leaned down and kissed the spot where Naruto was pointing. Naruto smiled as Sasuke tried to erase every touch the four older boys had left on Naruto.

"Don't go anywhere near the high school without me from now on, okay?" Sasuke said. Naruto nodded. "Okay, I'll let you borrow my PE uniform since your clothes are ripped." He said as he helped Naruto stand up and lead him to his locker. Sasuke handed Naruto his uniform and a pack of cigarettes fell out of the locker.

"Cigarettes?" Naruto gasped.

"Don't tell anyone." Sasuke snapped as he quickly grabbed the cigarettes and hid them in his locker. Naruto stared at Sasuke for a few seconds.

"You smoke now?" He asked softly.

"Not a lot. Only sometimes." Sasuke told him.

"Why?" The blonde asked.

"You're gay and I smoke. Neither of us know why but it just happened." Sasuke snapped.

"Yeah well, being gay doesn't give you cancer." Naruto snapped back.

"So?" Sasuke snapped back. Naruto bit his lip and sighed heavily.

"I don't want to fight about this. I'm going to change." He said before leaving. He came back a few minutes later dressed in Sasuke's clothes with his own clothes in his hand. "Your clothes smell like smoke." He said with a frown.

"Sorry." Sasuke sighed.

"It's weird. The smell of your cologne and the cigarettes mixing together smells kind of nice." Naruto smiled and blushed. Sasuke smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Let's go to your house." He said as he wrapped his arm around the blonde and led him out of the locker rooms. They walked to Naruto's house together, Sasuke kept his arm around Naruto the whole walk home.

"Naruto, is that you?" Kushina called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, Sasuke's going to stay for dinner." Naruto shouted back as he and Sasuke went up to his room. "Kyuubi." Naruto smiled at the fat orange cat sitting in the middle of his bed. The cat stared at him with sapphire colored eyes that matched his owner's before yawning. Naruto laid down on his bed and Kyuubi crawled to lay on his stomach.

"That cat gets fatter every time I come over." Sasuke sighed.

"You come over every day, Sasuke." Naruto laughed as he started petting his cat.

"Still, you have a fat cat." Sasuke rolled his eyes as he sat next to Naruto and also pet the large cat. Naruto smiled up at Sasuke, watching his dark haired friend closely.

"Thanks for being there for me today, Sas." He said softly. Sasuke blinked at him before smiling.

"I'll always be there, Naru, you're my best friend. I won't let anyone hurt you ever." Sasuke told him.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3!!!

* * *

Naruto could smell cigarette smoke as he slowly woke up. He saw buildings and trees moving past him much faster than they should be, considering trees and buildings didn't normally move in the first place. After a few seconds he realized he was in Sasuke's car. He could hear the wind blowing in the window as they drove down the highway. Slowly he turned to look at the man driving the car. Sasuke wore large black sunglasses that weren't his and had a cigarette that wasn't the brand he normally smoked in his mouth. Naruto felt exhausted and confused until he glanced at Sasuke's hair and realized it wasn't Sasuke.

"Itachi?" Naruto asked. The other man jumped slightly and looked over at him.

"What's up, Naru-chan?" the older Uchiha brother nodded at him.

"What the hell is going on? Why are you driving Sasuke's car? Why am I in here anyway?" Naruto mumbled as he rubbed his head. Why did his head hurt so much and why couldn't he remember what had happened the past two days?

"You've been on a drinking binge since Sasuke told you he was thinking of asking Karin to marry him. Now, I know you were trying to give Sasuke some space and not be around so he could ask her and whatever, but that doesn't mean you should go crazy just because he's not there to keep an eye on you." Itachi told him.

"That still doesn't explain why you're here in Sasuke's car." Naruto sighed.

"It's my car. It looks similar but mine is custom made. Also, Sasuke's out with Karin and he got tired of Shikamaru calling him so he called me to pick you up." Itachi explained. Naruto sighed and leaned on the window.

"Sasuke's not my babysitter." He huffed. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"You know that you act worse without him around." He said.

"So? It's not like I care. I'm not doing anything dangerous." The blonde snapped.

"Don't even try to lie to me, Naruto." Itachi snapped back. Naruto gasped and looked over at Itachi.

"I didn't do anything bad, Itachi, Shikamaru was there." He said softly. The raven haired man sighed.

"You know Sasuke really worries about you." He said glancing at the blonde. Naruto bit his lip and looked out the window.

"It's not like I wanted him to worry about me. He should be more concerned about Karin and proposing." He said after a few seconds of silence.

"Maybe." Itachi sighed. The rest of the drive was silent. They made it to Sasuke and Naruto's house and saw Karin's car in the driveway. Naruto grimaced, feeling slightly sick, he didn't want to be there if Karin was there. "Aren't you getting out?"

"I'm a little dizzy." Naruto answered. Itachi sighed in annoyance.

"Now I know why Sasuke always worries about you, you're pretty much useless." He sighed as he turned off the car and got out to help Naruto out. Itachi carried the blonde man to the front door and rang the doorbell. Sasuke opened the door looking confused, relieved and slightly upset.

"Where the hell have you been?" Sasuke snapped at the blonde.

"Don't worry about it." Naruto huffed as he pushed past his raven roommate. Sasuke sighed and looked at his brother.

"Sorry to trouble you, thanks for bringing him home." Sasuke sighed. The older Uchiha just nodded.

"Hn." He answered. "You owe me for gas." He added while holding out his hand. Sasuke glared at him and clicked his tongue.

"Fine." He scoffed as he pulled out his wallet and handed Itachi a few bucks. "I have to get back to Karin." He said before slamming the door in Itachi's face. Sasuke sighed heavily and turned to go back to the bathroom where Karin had been for the past five hours to find Naruto leaning on the wall by the door.

"Sounds like she's sick." Naruto said softly. Sasuke frowned.

"Yeah, has been." He nodded.

"Me too." Naruto said.

"You're sick because you've done nothing but drink booze for the past three days." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Like Karin isn't a boozer." Naruto rolled his eyes. Sasuke sighed.

"She's pregnant." He said. Naruto blinked and felt his stomach churn.

"Whose is it?" He asked. Sasuke glared at him.

"Mine, dumbass." He snapped. Naruto felt like crying.

"I see." He said softly. "Well, if your pregnant girlfriend needs the bathroom that badly then I can just go puke outside." He told the raven as he slowly made his way into the back yard.

"Naruto." Sasuke called after him.

"You need to worry about Karin." Naruto called over his shoulder.

"Naruto." Sasuke called again. Naruto heard the raven following him so he stopped to glare at him.

"What?" He snapped.

"Why are you mad at me?" Sasuke snapped back. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Because your future fiancée is in there puking her guts out and you're out here worrying about me. It's kinda a douche thing to do." Naruto told him before stumbling out the back door. He was thankful Sasuke hadn't followed him as he retched in the bushes and started crying. "Fuck." Naruto said softly as he tried to wipe the tears from his eyes, but they wouldn't stop flowing. His stomach turned again and the rest of the contents of his stomach ended up in the bushes. He sat on the porch as he cried and tried to keep from puking any more.

"Naruto." Sasuke called from inside the house.

"Yeah." Naruto called as he wiped his eyes. Sasuke looked out from the back door.

"You okay?" He asked softly. Naruto laughed softly.

"Shouldn't you be asking Karin that?" He scoffed.

"She told me to check on you." Sasuke answered.

"I'm still fairly intoxicated from everything. But there's nothing left in my stomach so hopefully I'll be feeling better soon." Naruto smiled. Sasuke frowned.

"I'll get you some water." He said.

"Don't bother. I'll be fine." Naruto smiled.

"Naruto." Sasuke sighed.

"Sasuke, just go back to Karin." Naruto told him.

"Naruto, why are you mad at me?" He asked.

"I'm not." Naruto snapped.

"You are. You won't even look at me." Sasuke sighed. Naruto laughed.

"Yeah, I guess I am mad at you." He sighed.

"Why?" Sasuke asked slightly annoyed.

"Who knows. I'm still inebriated so I don't think it matters all that much. Once I sober up I'll probably be over it." Naruto smiled and laid down on the porch. Sasuke sat beside him and pulled his head into his lap.

"You'll get sick is you lay on the porch like that." He said as he ran his fingers through the blonde's hair. Naruto sighed and relaxed. "Mind if I smoke?" Sasuke asked. The blonde smiled and shook his head.

"Is that why you came out here?" He asked.

"No, I was worried about you. But I'm probably going to be out here for a while so I might as well." Sasuke answered as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He continued stroking Naruto's hair with one hand and held his cigarette with his other hand. "What did you do this weekend?" He asked.

"Drank." Naruto answered tiredly.

"Only drink?" Sasuke asked.

"And I ate a bunch of Taco Bell." Naruto answered even though he knew what Sasuke really meant.

"That's not," Sasuke started.

"I know." Naruto sighed. He turned to look up at Sasuke. "I only drank so don't worry." He said before taking the cigarette from Sasuke's mouth and taking a drag from it. Sasuke glared at him.

"Now it's gonna taste bad." He sighed. Naruto laughed softly.

"It won't." He smiled and put the cigarette into Sasuke's mouth. Thankfully it didn't taste like Naruto's puke. "See? The cancer in there is a lot stronger than my vomit."

"That's disgusting." Sasuke sighed as he blew a cloud of smoke into Naruto's face. Naruto coughed and laughed. Sasuke looked out into the small backyard with a faraway look as he puffed on his cigarette, Naruto watched him quietly.

"What did you do this weekend?" He asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I found out that Karin's pregnant. I haven't asked her to marry me yet cause I haven't found the right time, you know between the throwing up and mood swings and crazy cravings and everything." Sasuke sighed.

"How long has she been pregnant?" Naruto asked.

"Like three months. She found out a few weeks ago and she said she didn't know how to tell me." Sasuke sighed.

"Where is she now?" Naruto asked softly.

"Sleeping." He answered. The blonde smiled sadly and nodded.

"Yeah, of course." He said.

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked looking down at him.

"Just that she would have to be asleep for you to be out here with me rather than inside taking care of her." He answered. Sasuke sighed and brushed Naruto's hair.

"Don't say stuff like that, you know that I really care about you." He said.

"Yeah, I know." Naruto smiled slightly as he grabbed Sasuke's cigarette and took a drag.

"You want your own?" Sasuke asked.

"But stealing yours is so much more fun." Naruto smiled. Sasuke rolled his eyes and put his cigarette in Naruto's mouth before pulling out a new one for himself. Naruto laughed as he puffed on the cigarette Sasuke had given him. They sat there smoking in silence, when their cigarette ran out they would get another until they smoked the entire pack.

"That probably made you even sicker." Sasuke said as he looked at the empty pack.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna hurl again." He said, sitting up and moving to the edge of the porch. He started dry heaving as Sasuke rubbed his back.

"You sure you don't want any water?" He asked as Naruto coughed and gagged.

"I'm fine." Naruto shook his head. Sasuke sighed but didn't say anything, he just continued to rub Naruto's back as the blonde dry heaved into the bushes. Naruto cried softly, feeling terrible and depressed as Sasuke wrapped an arm around him.

"Come on, let's get you into the shower." He said gently as he helped Naruto stand up.

"I need to wash the bushes off." Naruto tried to argue and push Sasuke away.

"I'll do that. You need to bathe and then lay down." Sasuke told him. Naruto frowned but leaned on Sasuke and let the raven carry him to the bathroom. Sasuke turned on the water and let it warm up as he helped Naruto out of his clothes. "You take a shower, I'll get you an electric blanket and turn it on so your bed will be warm so go lay down as soon as you're out of the shower." Sasuke ordered. Naruto just nodded as Sasuke shoved him into the shower stall. Sasuke left and Naruto leaned on the wall and let the hot water run over his body.

"Shit." Naruto sighed as he grabbed his soap and began washing himself. He felt more sick from smoking all those cigarettes, than depressed about Karin being pregnant. But he was pretty sure once he got over the cigarettes he'd still be depressed about Karin. He didn't want to face that reality just yet. He didn't want to think about what would happen after Sasuke and Karin got married and had a kid. "Fuck." Naruto sighed and started crying again. "Don't think of it, don't think of it." He told himself as he wiped his tears. He felt sick and sat down on the shower floor. "Fuck."

"Naruto, get out of the shower and go lay down." Sasuke called through the bathroom door.

"Yeah, just let me dry off." He said as he stood up and turned the water off. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself before leaving the bathroom.

"Go lay down." Sasuke told him as he pushed Naruto towards his bedroom.

"Yeah, yeah. Will you sleep with me?" Naruto asked as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke. The raven glanced at his bedroom door and then Naruto.

"Sure, just for a bit." Sasuke smiled and took Naruto into his bedroom and helped the blonde lay down on his bed before crawling in next to him. Naruto smiled slightly and cuddled into Sasuke's side. He let himself slip into the delusion that Sasuke was his, Sasuke wasn't thinking of getting engaged to Karin, Karin wasn't pregnant with Sasuke's baby. He pressed his face into Sasuke's chest and inhaled the scent of cologne and tobacco. It calmed him enough that he easily fell asleep. When he woke up a few hours later to an empty bed. It hurt, he hated waking up without Sasuke next to him. He longed for it so much that he usually woke up depressed if Sasuke wasn't there.

"Damn it." He said softly as he pulled the blankets over his head. He was still slightly hung over so it only helped him to feel more miserable. He could hear Sasuke and Karin moving around outside his bedroom. He could hear the TV on and someone washing dishes, there were more people in the house than just Karin and Sasuke. "Shit." Naruto sighed as he slowly got out of bed. He pulled on a pair of pants before leaving his bedroom. He found Juggo and Suigetsu in the living room with Karin.

"Naruto." The three of them smiled when the blonde exited his room. Naruto nodded at them and went into the bathroom. When he got out he almost ran into Sasuke.

"Hey, are you feeling better?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks." He smiled.

"You hungry? I can make something for you." Sasuke offered. Naruto laughed and shook his head.

"No thanks." He smiled as the three others laughed softly. Sasuke glared at him.

"My cooking isn't that bad." He snapped at them.

"Of course not, Sas. Your onigiri is amazing, but the rest of it is shit." Naruto smiled. Sasuke glared at him. "I don't need anything. I'll just grab a bite to eat on my way to work." He smiled and went back into his room. He quickly changed and grabbed his clothes for work and his wallet.

"You leaving?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded. "You're coming tonight, right?"

"Of course." Sasuke nodded. Naruto smiled brightly and left the house. After his show he met Sasuke in front of the club.

"What's you think?" Naruto smiled as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist.

"It was good." Sasuke smiled. Naruto laughed softly and leaned on Sasuke.

"Where's Karin?" He asked.

"At her apartment." Sasuke answered.

"Have you proposed yet?" the blonde asked.

"No. I'm thinking of waiting a bit longer. I mean we already are going to have a kid together, so it's not like we're not going to be together." Sasuke answered.

"Yeah." Naruto sighed.

"Come on, let's go home." Sasuke smiled seeing how Naruto seemed a bit disappointed.

"Sleep with me tonight." Naruto said as he tightened his grip on the raven.

"Yeah, sure." Sasuke nodded. Naruto smiled and they walked home. They went into Sasuke's room and laid down on his bed.

"Sasuke," Naruto said softly as he pressed into Sasuke's side.

"Go to sleep, Naruto." Sasuke sighed. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Night, Sasuke." He said softly before falling asleep.

* * *

REVIEW! PLEASE!!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4!!!!

* * *

1 year ago

"So, big night tonight, huh?" Sasuke smirked as Naruto fixed his hair in the bathroom mirror. Naruto blushed and glared at him.

"Shut up." He mumbled.

"I'm just saying, it's like two years you've been with Sai. That's a long time." Sasuke smiled. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. He said he made reservations and even got a hotel room." Naruto said excitedly.

"So you won't be back tonight, huh?" Sasuke smirked. Naruto blushed again.

"Yeah." He nodded. Naruto checked himself in the mirror.

"What time are you supposed to be there?" Sasuke asked.

"He's picking me up in a few minutes." Naruto smiled. The raven nodded and went into his room. A few minutes later the doorbell rang and Naruto excitedly answered it. "Sasuke." Naruto called. Sasuke stuck his head out of his bedroom to see Naruto and Sai in the entry way.

"You leaving?" He asked. Naruto nodded.

"We're leaving. I'll be back in the morning." Naruto smiled and waved as he and Sai left the house. "Where are we going?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Where else? Ichiraku's." Sai answered. Naruto smiled brightly.

"Yay." He cheered. After Ichiraku's they went to the hotel. After a few hours of sex Naruto and Sai were in the large Jacuzzi tub in the suite relaxing their sore bodies.

"So, this was great, huh?" Sai asked. Naruto blinked at him.

"Sure. But isn't it always?" He asked.

"Well, I just thought that we've been together for two years so maybe it's time to find someone different." Sai explained. Naruto blinked.

"What the hell are you talking about, Sai?" He asked.

"Well, I mean it was fun being with you and stuff, but I want to see what it would be like to be with someone else. There's this girl, Ino, and she's kinda pretty and she likes me and stuff." Sai explained. Naruto glared at him.

"What the fuck, Sai?" He snapped angrily. He was pissed. "You mean you're breaking up with me because you want to try someone different? That's bullshit. I mean we've been together for two years and none of it meant anything? You're willing to give it up so easily?"

"Sure." Sai shrugged. Naruto didn't know what to do. He just stood up, grabbed his clothes and walked out of the hotel, ignoring Sai calling after him. He didn't want to go home, that would be too embarrassing and heart breaking. He went to the club and went inside.

"We're closed." The owner called from the bar but then he looked up and saw Naruto. "Naruto, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Can I stay here for the night?" Naruto asked. The owner sighed.

"Sure, I have a room open." He said as he looked under the bar and pulled out a large box full of keys. "You can stay in 312." He said. Naruto nodded and took the keys.

"Thank you." He said before going upstairs. It was always convenient that there were rooms above the club for workers to stay in if they got too drunk at work, or needed a place to stay. Naruto slowly went upstairs, he found some of the other employees sitting in the hallway doing drugs.

"Naruto." One of them smiled and held up a syringe. "You want a hit?" Naruto stared at the syringe filled with some sort of drug and bit his lip.

"Naruto." Neji called from further down the hall. Naruto blinked and looked up at the brunette. He quickly went to Neji. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Yeah." Naruto nodded.

"What's up? Why are you here?" Neji asked.

"Sai broke up with me. I didn't feel like going home and worrying Sasuke." Naruto explained. Neji sighed and nodded.

"I understand. Which room are you staying in?" He asked.

"312." The blonde answered.

"You want to stay in my room?" The brunette offered. Naruto smiled and shook his head.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine." He assured his friend. Neji sighed and nodded.

"Fine. You should probably go to your room." He said as he moved Naruto towards his room. Naruto was shoved into his room. "You better not come out to do something bad." Neji warned as he glanced down towards the group still doing drugs. Naruto nodded.

"I won't." He told him.

"If you need anything, I'm across the hall. If you do anything bad I'll call Sasuke." He threatened and shut the door. Naruto sighed and laid down on the lumpy bed and staired at the water stains on the ceiling.

"This place really is a crap hole." He told himself as he tried to go to sleep. He managed to get a few hours of sleep in before Neji came into his room.

"Hey, wake up." The brunette ordered. Naruto grumbled as he sat up.

"What?" He yawned.

"My phone's been ringing nonstop for the past hour. Sasuke wants you home, right now." Neji said. Naruto frowned and sighed heavily.

"Fine, I'll go home." He mumbled as he got out of bed and pulled his pants on.

"You want me to go with you?" Neji asked. Naruto smiled and shook his head.

"No thanks. It's only a few blocks, I can manage." He smiled. Neji smiled and nodded.

"Okay, I'll let Sasuke know." He said before leaving. Naruto got dressed and started walking home. He found Sasuke waiting in front of the club.

"Where the hell have you been?" Sasuke snapped angrily. "Sai's been calling the house like crazy and you don't have a cell phone so I've been freaking out because I had no idea where you were. I'm sure I've pissed Shikamaru, Neji and Kiba off to no end because of the incessant calling just trying to figure out where you were." Sasuke sighed.

"Sorry, I didn't want to worry you so I came here." Naruto sighed.

"Well great job on that, dumbass." Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto sighed and leaned on Sasuke.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. Sasuke sighed.

"Don't worry about it." He said.

"Can we go somewhere to eat?" The blonde asked with a smile. The raven sighed again.

"Fine. But you're paying." He said.

"But I don't have any money." Naruto pouted.

"That's what you get for making me worry all night." Sasuke snapped back. Naruto sighed.

"I said I was sorry." He pouted.

"By me lunch and maybe I'll forgive you." Sasuke smirked and pulled out a cigarette.

"Can I bum one?" Naruto asked as Sasuke lit it.

"Fuck you. First you make me worry all night, then you want me to buy you lunch which I know I'm probably going to have to do anyway, and now you want a cigarette?" Sasuke sighed.

"I know, I have no decency." Naruto smiled as he took the cigarette from Sasuke and started smoking it. Sasuke glared at him.

"I hope you get cancer." He huffed as he pulled out another cigarette. Naruto smiled and laughed. Slowly they walked to Ichiraku's and sat down at the bar. "So. He," Sasuke started.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded, not wanting Sasuke to finish his sentence.

"But I thought you were good together." The raven said.

"Apparently he was just trying it out and now he wants to try something new." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"He found another guy?" Sasuke asked.

"Worse. He found a girl. I turned a gay guy straight." Naruto sighed. Sasuke winced.

"That sucks, man." He sighed. Naruto laughed bitterly.

"Don't bullshit me. You could care less, you've always hated Sai." Naruto scoffed.

"Just because I didn't like him doesn't mean I want him to break your heart or whatever." Sasuke sighed. Naruto smiled and leaned on the counter, looking up at his friend.

"He didn't break my heart." He smiled. Sasuke laughed.

"Well that's good." He smirked. Naruto laughed as well.

"I'm sure you were so worried." He laughed. Sasuke smiled and then looked at Naruto seriously.

"I really do worry about you, Naruto. Just because Sai was a douchebag that I hated, doesn't mean I don't want you to be happy." He said and put his hand on Naruto's head. Naruto smiled, relaxing under Sasuke's touch. He had apparently relaxed too much because the next thing he knew he was waking up in his bedroom with Sasuke laying beside him.

"Sasuke." He whispered softly while touching his friend's face. Sasuke didn't react. "Sasuke." He said again. Again there was no reaction from the raven. Naruto smiled softly and moved to kiss the raven's lips gently. He felt relieved that Sasuke didn't wake up. "You don't have to worry about my heart, Sasuke, it's already yours." He whispered before he got out of bed. He went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. When he got out, he found Sasuke waiting for him.

"Feel better?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry that I passed out at Ichiraku's. Did you have to carry me home?" Naruto asked softly.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it. Ichiraku gave us some ramen to go. It's in the fridge." Sasuke smiled.

"Awesome." Naruto smiled excitedly and ran to get his ramen. "Thanks, Sasuke. You're the best." He smiled.

"Yeah yeah." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

* * *

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5!!!

* * *

"Fuck." Naruto shouted angrily as he dropped the frying pan into the sink before turning on the water full blast to rinse the burnt vegetables off. He sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes, forgetting he had been cutting hot peppers earlier. "Shit." He nearly screamed as his eyes started burning. He grabbed a washcloth and wet it before pressing it to his eyes.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked as he came into the kitchen.

"Do I look okay?" Naruto snapped. "I'm gonna take a shower."

"What about the vegetables?" Sasuke asked.

"Make them yourself." Naruto snapped as he left the kitchen. Sasuke sighed and followed the blonde. Naruto was in his room digging through his dresser for a change of clothes.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" He asked.

"Nothing." Naruto snapped angrily. Sasuke didn't look convinced at all.

"Naruto." He pressed.

"It's none of your concern." Naruto huffed as he pushed past the raven. He went into the bathroom and was about to shut the door before Sasuke opened it again.

"Of course it's my concern." Sasuke snapped ad he glared at the blonde. Naruto really wanted to yell that he was sick and tired of waiting hand and foot on Karin because of her ridiculous cravings and he hated that every time he saw her rounded stomach he felt sick because it was just a reminder that the love of his life is completely unattainable. So instead, Naruto sighed and smiled softly.

"Just stress at work." He answered. Sasuke sighed and nodded.

"Fine." He nodded. Naruto looked at him.

"You should get back to Karin." He said softly.

"She's out." Sasuke said.

"How could she be out? She can't even get out of bed." Naruto scoffed.

"She's at the hospital for a sonogram. Sakura picked her up earlier." The raven answered.

"So you're just gonna sit in here and watch me shower?" Naruto scoffed.

"Well you look like you're about to pass out. I'm gonna stay in here just in case." Sasuke said as he leaned on the wall and glared at the blonde.

"What? Seriously?" Naruto asked.

"You've been weird recently, I don't want to leave you alone." He said.

"You think I'm gonna do something? You know I haven't used any drugs since that last time." Naruto glared at the raven.

"I'd love to believe that." Sasuke sighed as he grabbed Naruto's arm and lifted his sleeve to reveal faint injection scars. Naruto gasped and quickly pulled his arm away from Sasuke.

"Fuck you, Sasuke." He glared as he covered the scars.

"Those are new." Sasuke glared back at him.

"They're not from using, jack ass. I have to do blood tests regularly, you can ask Sakura." Naruto snapped. Sasuke sighed.

"Just blood tests?" He asked.

"When have I ever in my life lied to you about something like this?" the blonde sighed. Sasuke looked at him and Naruto sighed. "I never lied about doing drugs, I just never told you."

"It's the same thing." Sasuke sighed.

"It's not, but I'm not going to argue with you. I really need to take a shower so leave." Naruto huffed.

"I told you. I'm not leaving." Sasuke told him.

"So you're going to join me?" Naruto smiled, trying not to sound too hopeful. Sasuke scoffed and sat on the counter.

"Just take a shower." He ordered. Naruto sighed and turned the water on before he began stripping.

"You're seriously going to watch me take a shower?" He asked looking at his friend.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before. We use to take baths together when we were kids." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Things have changed since then, Sas." Naruto sighed.

"Just take your shower, you're wasting water." Sasuke snapped and pushed Naruto towards the shower. Naruto sighed and finished undressing before getting into the shower. "You need me to wash your back?" The raven laughed.

"Fuck you." Naruto huffed from in the shower. He showered quickly and dried off before getting out of the shower.

"That was fast." Sasuke smirked.

"Shut up." Naruto huffed as he walked past Sasuke to leave the bathroom.

"You really are in a bad mood." Sasuke sighed.

"Whatever." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Well, you know you have work in a few hours, you can't act like that to your customers." Sasuke warned.

"I know how to act towards my customers, asshole." Naruto snapped before slamming his door shut. Sasuke sighed and leaned on the wall by Naruto's door.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked.

"Are you seriously asking that?" Naruto laughed from inside his room.

"I'm just wondering. Usually I'm the one being a jackass so I'm curious as to why you're acting this way." Sasuke smirked.

"You're not one to admit to being a jackass." Naruto said with a slight laugh.

"Yeah well, I'm worried." Sasuke said. Naruto's door opened and Naruto leaned on the frame to look at his friend.

"Why do you always worry about me? I mean, you barely worry about Karin and she's pregnant with your kid. Why do you care about me so much?" Naruto asked.

"Because you're my best friend. I've always worried about you, you know that." Sasuke answered. Naruto sighed and smiled.

"Yeah." He said somewhat sadly. "I have to go to work. You'll be there, right?"

"Are you still gonna be a jerk to me?" Sasuke asked.

"Maybe." Naruto shrugged.

"Then maybe I won't come." Sasuke told him.

"Whatever, I don't need you there. I have to go to work." Naruto rolled his eyes. He grabbed his things and left the house. He entered the club through the back door and set his things in his dressing room before going upstairs to see if Neji was there. As he was walking up the stairs he met Hinata.

"Naruto-kun." She gasped softly.

"Hinata-chan, how are you?" Naruto smiled brightly.

"I'm doing well. I just came to visit Neji for a little bit." She answered.

"Your father doesn't know, does he?" Naruto asked. Hinata smiled somewhat sadly.

"Fortunately he's out of town so I can visit Neji for a while." She answered. It wasn't a secret at the club that when Neji had come out to his family his uncle had kicked him out of the house and used his influence in the real-estate business to make it virtually impossible for Neji to find a place to live, which was why Neji lived in the dorms above the club.

"Well, that's good. Are you coming to the show tonight?" He asked.

"No, I have a date tonight so I can't. Maybe tomorrow." She smiled.

"Awesome. I'll look for you." He smiled.

"Great. Well, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." Hinata smiled and continued walking down the stairs. Naruto ran up to Neji's room and knocked on the door.

"Did you forget something?" Neji asked and then realized Naruto was there. "You're not Hinata." He said.

"Nope. I'm starving, you want to go get something to eat before work?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, let me grab my things." The brunette nodded.

"So I saw Hinata on the stairs." Naruto said as he leaned on the door frame on Neji's room.

"Yeah, my uncle's out of town so she's visiting me." He answered. Naruto smiled.

"She's coming to the show tomorrow." He smiled.

"I see." The brunette answered.

"Don't act so excited." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Well excuse me for not being thrilled. I love my cousin, but it's a little bitter sweet considering I was disowned by her father." The other huffed.

"I know how that feels." He said softly.

"Yeah." Neji sighed.

"Wow, maybe we should go get something to eat before we depress ourselves." Naruto smiled. Neji smiled slightly and nodded. They left the club and went down the street to Neji's favorite sushi restaurant. "Hey, do you think I've been a jerk recently?" Naruto asked halfway through their meal. Neji blinked at him.

"You've been stressed, it's understandable. Why?" The other man answered.

"Just, Sasuke said something about me being a jerk. I couldn't really tell if he was serious or not." Naruto sighed.

"He should know you're stressed." Neji explained.

"He's too busy with Karin to notice that much." Naruto sighed.

"How's that going?" Neji asked somewhat sympathetically. Naruto sighed.

"That's the whole reason I'm so stressed out, you know." He said softly. The brunette nodded in understanding.

"Naruto, Neji?" Sakura asked as she walked into the restaurant. The two men looked up at her.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto smiled.

"I was with Karin earlier today." She said.

"Yeah, Sasuke told me. How's the baby?" Naruto asked.

"He's healthy. Just a few weeks left, huh?" She smiled.

"Yeah, they're excited. I've been having to set up stuff for the nursery since Sasuke's works and Karin can't get out of bed." Naruto told her.

"Yeah, Karin told me that you've been a great help, taking care of her and everything." The pink haired girl nodded. Naruto felt Neji give him a look.

"Yeah, well, as much as I'd love to continue talking with you, Neji and I got to go to work." Naruto told her. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Of course. We should talk later though." She said.

"Yeah, sure." The blonde nodded as he threw down some money on the table and quickly left the restaurant.

"So you're having to do all the preparations for Sasuke's baby while taking care of his pregnant girlfriend?" Neji asked.

"Yeah." Naruto said softly.

"Fuck." Neji sighed. Naruto smiled sadly and nodded. "Why would you do that?"

"Who knows." Naruto sighed as they entered the club.

"What's up, guys?" Kiba smiled from the bar.

"Can I get a beer?" Naruto asked.

"Sure thing." The dog lover nodded and handed him a bottle of beer.

"Uzumaki, you're not gonna perform drunk, are you?" The boss asked.

"Wouldn't think of it, boss. This'll have no effect on me." Naruto smiled as he took a drink.

"So, feeling stressed?" Kiba asked the blonde.

"You have no idea." The other man sighed as he continued drinking.

"Oi, the club opens in ten minutes. You should get backstage." Shikamaru shouted from the stage.

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto called back before turning to Kiba. "Thanks, man." He nodded at the brunette while handing his empty bottle back. Neji and Naruto went backstage to get ready for the night. Naruto felt extremely nervous as he went on stage for his show. He knew he'd feel better as soon as he saw Sasuke, but tonight the raven wasn't in the audience. Naruto felt sick and heartbroken. He never thought that Sasuke was serious about not coming. Naruto went thought his numbers feeling terrified, he'd never performed without Sasuke there. He was thankful when his show was over and quickly left the stage and ran back to his dressing room.

"Naruto?" Shikamaru asked when the blonde man rushed past him.

"Fuck. Fuck." Naruto said softly as he tried not to cry. He felt stupid for being so upset about it, Sasuke had been to every one of his performances since he started working at the club.

"Naruto, do you need help getting out of your costume?" Shikamaru called through the door. Naruto sighed.

"No. I'll do it myself." He answered. He quickly untied this corset and fell to the floor as he started crying. "God damn." He said softly as he wiped his eyes. He really felt stupid for being so upset, he knew Sasuke would make fun of him if he found out but Naruto just couldn't stop crying. After half an hour he calmed down and finished changing.

"Why are you still here?" Kiba asked as Naruto stepped into the club from back stage.

"Had a slight breakdown, but I think I'm fine now." He sighed.

"What happened?" Kiba asked.

"Sasuke wasn't here tonight. We had a fight and he said he wasn't going to come tonight but I thought he was joking and when he really wasn't here it made me really sad." Naruto sighed. Kiba nodded.

"I'm sorry, man." He sighed.

"It's whatever." The blonde shrugged.

"Hey, well, I'm almost finished cleaning up here, do you want a ride home?" The brunette offered.

"No thanks, it's just a quick walk." He shook his head as he left the building. The streets were empty and silent in an eerie and unsettling way. Naruto made it a few blocks away from the club before he felt too creeped out and decided to go back and take Kiba up on his offer. Naruto turned around and ran into a large man dressed in a black sweatshirt with his hood pulled over his head. "Oh, excuse me." Naruto apologized as he tried to move around the man. The man grabbed his arm and Naruto was about to say something when something was shoved into his mouth and he was dragged into an alley way. Naruto tried to struggle but the other man was much bigger than him. The man reeked of alcohol and started talking to Naruto but his words were so slurred that Naruto couldn't understand him.

"So sexy. I loved your show." The man slurred as he started groping Naruto. Naruto tried to push him away but wasn't near strong enough.

"Fuck." Naruto growled through the gag in his mouth. The man grabbed his face harshly and kissed him before licking his face. The man's hands found their way into Naruto's pants, spreading his ass so his fingers could tease his entrance. Naruto started crying and struggling against the man. Naruto's shirt was ripped open and the man started licking and biting his chest. Naruto tried pushing the man away but wasn't strong enough. The man pulled Naruto's pants to his knees. Naruto tried to put his legs together but the man pulled his legs apart and looked at his cock with a perverted look. Naruto closed his eyes and waited for everything to be over but nothing happened. He heard a loud bang and suddenly the man was gone. Naruto fell to the ground and opened his eyes to see Sasuke pummeling the man. "Sasuke." Naruto said softly. Sasuke stopped hitting the man and turned to look at the blonde. The man took this time to escape, but Sasuke didn't seem to care about him anymore.

"Fucking idiot." Sasuke sighed as he ran to where Naruto was sitting. Naruto didn't know whether to feel relieved or pissed when he saw Sasuke. So, naturally, Naruto went with pissed and punched Sasuke in the arm.

"This is all your fault!" He screamed at the raven as tears continued streaming down his face. "Everything is your fault." He cried. Sasuke sighed and reached out to the blonde, but his hand was slapped away. "Don't touch me." Naruto screamed.

"Naruto, calm down, it's me." Sasuke said softly.

"I know it's you, asshole. This is all your fault." He shoved the raven away.

"My fault?" Sasuke snapped.

"You weren't there." Naruto cried. "You weren't there when I needed you." He cried and leaned heavily on Sasuke.

"I'm here now." The raven whispered as he wrapped his arms around Naruto and rubbed his back.

"I needed you, Sasuke." Naruto whispered.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said softly and kissed Naruto's head. "Where did he touch you?"

"Everywhere." Naruto answered softly. Sasuke ran his hands over Naruto's body as the blonde clung tightly to him.

"Can you still feel him?" The raven asked. The other nodded so Sasuke continued touching him. It was nearly an hour before Naruto was calm enough to let go of Sasuke. "Let's go home." Sasuke said taking his jacket off and wrapping it around the blonde. Naruto nodded and let Sasuke help him to his feet. Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto and helped the blonde walk home.

"Will you sleep with me tonight?" Naruto asked, tightening his grip on Sasuke as they walked into their house. Sasuke sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. Let's go." He said as he went into Naruto's bedroom. He laid Naruto on the bed and helped him undress before undressing himself and crawling into bed with the blonde. "Go to sleep." Sasuke whispered as Naruto cuddled into his side. Naruto just nodded and buried his face into Sasuke's neck. He slowly fell asleep, Sasuke following shortly after.

* * *

Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6!

Warning: drug use.

* * *

5 years ago

"So, what are you going to do now that you're graduating from college?" Naruto smiled as he looked at his raven haired friend. They were in the middle of breakfast Saturday morning of Sasuke's graduation. The young Uchiha set his coffee mug on the table and looked up from his paper.

"What?" He asked.

"What are you going to do after graduation?" Naruto sighed.

"Oh, the university has set me up with an internship at this company called Hawk." He answered.

"Not going to your family's company?" Naruto asked. Sasuke laughed and shook his head.

"After maybe a year at Hawk. When I start working at Sharringan Corp. I want to know it's because of my hard work and not because my family owns it, you know?" He explained. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, sounds reasonable." He smiled. The raven nodded and went back to reading the paper. Sasuke flipped the page and gasped softly.

"Naruto," He said casually.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"What's this?" Sasuke asked showing Naruto an ad in the paper for the drag club with Naruto's picture.

"Well, you remember Kiba from high school? Well, Shikamaru is dating him right now and you know how Kiba use to date Neji? Well, Neji has an act at that club and then he got Kiba a job at the bar and then Kiba got Shikamaru a job backstage and Shika set me up with an audition and the boss liked me so now I'm in Neji's act." Naruto explained.

"What about the Burger Hut?" Sasuke asked.

"Please, Sas, that job sucked balls and wasn't even worth the minimum wage they paid me. I'm getting paid a bunch of money just to sing and dance in the background of Neji's act." Naruto told him.

"But a drag club?" Sasuke asked.

"What's so bad about it?" Naruto asked.

"Didn't you say that you'd never turn into a girly gay?" Sasuke smirked. Naruto blushed.

"Shut up. Just cause I work at a drag club doesn't make me any less manly." He pouted.

"Okay." Sasuke laughed. Naruto huffed and crossed his arms over his chest as he pouted. "Stop pouting, Naru, you really look like a girl."

"I'm not a girl." The blonde snapped.

"So, when is your show?" Sasuke asked. Naruto blinked at him.

"Why?" He asked cautiously.

"So that I can come see you." The raven rolled his eyes. Naruto gaped and blushed.

"Really?" He asked.

"Of course. I mean I went to the Burger Hut every day even though the food made me want to throw up just to see you. I think I can put up with a drag show to see you." Sasuke smiled.

"I work tonight. The act starts at 11." Naruto said excitedly.

"Oh, I'm going to a movie with Sakura at 10." Sasuke sighed. Naruto smiled sadly and shrugged.

"Well, I guess you can come tomorrow." He smiled.

"I can always reschedule the movie earlier." The raven said.

"Do you have time for that? Isn't your graduation at 5 and then dinner with your family." Naruto explained.

"I'll rearrange the dinner to before graduation, catch the movie with Sakura afterwards and then go see your show." Sasuke said as he pulled out his phone and started looking through his contact list.

"Wait, Sas, you don't have to do that." Naruto tried to say, but Sasuke had already hit the call button.

"Tachi, it's me." Sasuke said when his call was answered. "Yeah, look, something came up tonight so we need to move the family dinner to before my graduation." He paused for Itachi to answer. "Okay, thanks." He smirked before ending the call. Sasuke again scrolled htorugh his contacts and hit the call button. "Sakura, my family rescheduled dinner before graduation so we can go see the movie after graduation." Naruto couldn't help but smile. "Okay, I'll see you later." Sasuke hung up the phone and looked up at him. "What are you smiling at?"

"I just feel kind of special because you're rearranging your whole schedule just for me." Naruto smiled.

"It's not that big of a deal." The raven shrugged. Naruto laughed softly, feeling slightly giddy. Sasuke rolled his eyes and went back to reading the paper. "You're coming to the dinner, right?" He asked.

"Of course." Naruto smiled and nodded. Sasuke nodded and took a sip of his coffee. Their meal was silent after that. Sasuke spent most of the day getting ready for his graduation while Naruto watched TV and ate ramen.

"Hey, at least take a shower and dress up before you have dinner with my family." Sasuke snapped. Naruto laughed and went into the bathroom to take his shower. When he got out he found Sasuke holding a pair of suit pants and a nice shirt for Naruto to wear.

"I have to wear a suit?" Naruto sighed.

"I'm not making you wear the jacket." Sasuke pointed out. Naruto huffed and grabbed the clothes before going back into the bathroom and changing.

"Okay, let's go." Naruto said when he came back out. They went to pick Sakura up and then went to a fancy restaurant to meet his family. After everyone hugged the Sasuke and Sakura (whom they were convinced would soon become Sasuke's fiancée) , awkward hugs and greetings were given to Naruto before they all sat down. Naruto knew he would be shunned to the end of the table because he was barely a high school graduate and gay, two qualities not highly thought of amongst the Uchiha clan. He was just thankful that Itachi also recently came out to his family so he wasn't the only one shunned.

"Naru-chan, good to see you." The older Uchiha brother nodded at him.

"I'm sure you're just glad you don't have to sit over here by yourself." Naruto smiled. Itachi smiled slightly and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess." He smiled.

"Where's your boyfriend, today?" The blonde asked.

"You really think my family would want me to bring him?" Itachi scoffed. Naruto smiled understandingly as he nodded.

"They love you though. Even if you turn into a raging homo, you'll still be the golden son." Naruto told him. Itachi nodded but looked somewhat sad. Naruto sighed and looked at Itachi closely. "You did it on purpose, didn't you? You came out right before Sasuke's graduation so that your family would think better of him."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Itachi said, but Naruto didn't miss the slight smirk. Naruto glanced down the table to see everyone congratulating his raven haired roommate. Naruto was happy, but felt a small pang of jealousy because he had lost his family in high school and would never get to have what Sasuke had. Sasuke saw Naruto staring at him and waved, Naruto waved back. "Sasuke's lucky to have you as a friend. For a long time you were the only person he even liked."

"Yeah, you Uchiha brothers must have a thing for blondes." Naruto smirked. Itachi looked at him. "I'm the lucky one. Sasuke's a life saver, seriously." Naruto said softly.

"Yeah." Itachi said softly, knowing exactly what Naruto meant. Their food was brought out after that and everyone was quiet.

"Okay, we should probably head to the stadium so these two can get ready for their big day." Fugaku announced as they finished their meals. Everyone agreed and paid their bill before leaving the restaurant. Naruto rode with Itachi because Sasuke and Sakura had to park in a different place for a quick run through before the ceremony.

"I saw your picture in an ad for a drag show?" Itachi commented as they were walking to the large stadium where the graduation ceremony was being held.

"I'm just a background singer." Naruto explained. "My first show is tonight."

"So that's why Sasuke moved dinner to before the ceremony." Itachi smirked. Naruto blushed and nodded. "Maybe I'll show up too." He smiled.

"That'd be cool." The blonde smiled brightly. After the ceremony Sasuke and Sakura went to the movie and Itachi dropped Naruto off at the drag club. Naruto nervously made his way backstage and found a group of men doing drugs.

"You're the new kid, right?" One of them asked. Naruto nodded. "You nervous?"

"A little." Naruto admitted.

"Here, use this." Another one of the man said holding up a syringe with some sort of liquid in it.

"What is it?" Naruto asked cautiously.

"Something for your nerves." They laughed. The group of men helped Naruto inject the liquid into his body. Immediately he felt the effects, his body went numb and his mind was hazy but he didn't feel nervous any more, in fact he felt quite good.

"Thanks." Naruto smirked as he made his way to the dressing room.

"Naruto, you okay? You look kinda weird." Shikamaru said when he saw Naruto.

"These guys in the hall gave me something." Naruto smiled.

"Naruto, you took drugs?" Shikamaru gasped.

"I'm fine, Shika." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You're high?" Neji asked.

"Not bad. I was just nervous so those guys gave me something to help me." Naruto sighed. The other two looked nervous.

"Look, Naruto, the boss doesn't care if you use as long as it doesn't interfere with your work, but Drugs are not the way to go." Neji explained.

"Look, it's not a big deal. It's not like I'm gonna go crazy and OD or anything." Naruto snapped. The other two were silent after that.

* * *

REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7!

* * *

"Naruto." Sasuke said softly as he shook the blonde awake. Naruto rubbed his eyes as he sat up from the lumpy couch in the hospital lobby.

"What' going on?" Naruto mumbled sleepily.

"Hey, Karin had the baby. You want to go see him?" Sasuke asked with a tired but excited smile. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Of course." He said as he quickly got up. Sasuke took Naruto back to the room Karin and the baby were in, but one of the nurses stopped him.

"I'm sorry, Uchiha-san, only family is allowed in there right now." The nurse explained.

"This is my brother, so get out of the way." Sasuke snapped. Naruto smiled and tried not to laugh at the shock on the nurse's face.

"Sasuke. Naruto." Karin smiled tiredly from the bed.

"Hey, babe, how you feeling?" Sasuke smiled as he went and kissed her head.

"Still really tired." She yawned.

"Go to sleep." Sasuke kissed her and stroked her hair. Naruto chose to ignore the sickeningly sweet display between the man he loved and his lover and went to the small crib with a tiny baby sleeping in it. Naruto's breath caught in his throat, the baby was beautiful.

"Shit, you have some good genes." Naruto smiled.

"This is Tobi." Sasuke smiled as he picked to small baby up. Naruto smiled brightly as he looked at the baby Uchiha.

"He's beautiful, Sasuke." He smiled. He wrapped his arms around his friend and leaned on his shoulder, Sasuke rested his head against Naruto's. The two stood there, staring at the newborn for a few minutes. "Sas," He whispered.

"Hm?" The raven asked.

"You're happy, right?" he asked. Sasuke laughed softly.

"Yeah." He smiled. Naruto tightened his grip on the other man. He felt bad for wishing Sasuke wasn't happy. He didn't want Sasuke to be happy with a wife and kids because then Sasuke wouldn't need him anymore. After a few seconds, Naruto let Sasuke go and sighed heavily.

"Well, I'm exhausted. I think I'm going to go home." He yawned.

"Sure. Thanks for being here." Sasuke smiled. "You want me to take you home?" He asked as he laid Tobi back in the bed.

"No, I can walk." Naruto shook his head.

"I don't want you to walk home." Sasuke insisted.

"You shouldn't leave Karin all alone in here." Naruto told him.

"Then let me call Itachi to come pick you up." Sasuke said as he pulled out his cell phone. Naruto sighed but didn't argue. "Tachi, I need you to come pick Naruto up from the hospital and take him home." Sasuke spoke into his phone and hung up before Itachi could say anything. Naruto laughed softly.

"You know it's 3 am. Itachi's gonna be pissed." Naruto smiled.

"He can suck it up." Sasuke shrugged.

"I'm going to go wait for him in the lobby. You should try to get some rest too." Naruto smiled before leaving the room. Naruto didn't wait long before an angry, half awake Itachi stormed into the hospital.

"You know it's 3 am." The older Uchiha snapped.

"Sasuke didn't want me walking home." Naruto shrugged. Itachi sighed.

"Come on, let's go." He said. They made it out to Itachi's car to find Deidara half asleep in the front seat. He groaned tiredly as his chair was pushed forward for Naruto to get into the back seat.

"Hey, Dei-chan." Naruto smiled as he crawled into the car.

"So there's a new Uchiha baby, huh?" Deidara yawned.

"He's adorable." Naruto smiled.

"Of course, he's my adorable little brother's kid." Itachi smirked.

"Your little brother's not nearly as cute as you Tachi-san." Deidara smiled as he leaned across the seat to kiss Itachi. Naruto didn't miss the slight blush that tinted the tips of Itachi's ears.

"Okay, Naru-chan, do you want to come to our apartment or are you okay staying at your house alone?" Itachi asked.

"Can I stay with you guys?" Naruto asked softly.

"Sure, I made the guest bed up earlier." Itachi nodded. Naruto smiled slightly and nodded. He didn't really want to go to Itachi's apartment but he really didn't want to go home by himself. Itachi parked in the garage and opened the door for his lover and Naruto. Deidara leaned heavily on Itachi and Naruto realized Deidara was only in a pair of thin pajama pants.

"Tachi-san, it's cold." Deidara whined as he wrapped his arms around Itachi. The older raven smiled and shifted so that his jacket was partially around his lover and what wasn't covered by the jacket his arm was around. Deidara hummed happily and nuzzled into Itachi. Naruto smiled but couldn't help the twinge of jealousy at the sight of them. Itachi glanced over his shoulder at Naruto and, seeing the depression in the blonde's eyes, quickly grabbed him and pulled him to his other side.

"Keep up, Naru-chan." Itachi smiled as he wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulders. Naruto smiled and held onto the hem of Itachi's jacket. It was comforting to have Itachi's arm around him. Itachi smelled somewhat like Sasuke, he was built somewhat like Sasuke and if Naruto closed his eyes he could almost pretend it was Sasuke. "Okay." Itachi said when they reached the front door. They went into the apartment and Deidara quickly went to his and Itachi's bedroom.

"Thanks for letting me stay here." Naruto smiled as Itachi lead him to the guest room, even though Naruto knew where it was.

"Don't worry about it." Itachi smiled. Naruto nodded and went into the room. "You need anything?" He asked.

"No, I'm good." Naruto smiled.

"Okay then, goodnight, Naru-chan." Itachi smiled.

"Night Itachi." Naruto smiled and shut the door. He laid down on the large bed and inhaled the lavender scented detergent Sasuke and Itachi used. "They really are brothers." Naruto smiled and snuggled into the sheets more. Naruto easily drifted to sleep and was awaken the next morning by Sasuke violently shaking him.

"Naruto, wake up." Sasuke called obnoxiously.

"What the fuck, Sasuke?" Naruto grumbled as he woke up.

"I'm not gonna make my brother babysit you all weekend. Karin said I should take care of you instead of worrying about her when she's surrounded by nurses." Sasuke smiled. Naruto growled and wrapped one arm around Sasuke before flipping so that Sasuke was on the bed and Naruto was on top of him.

"You woke me up at 8 in the morning for this bullshit?" Naruto grumbled. Sasuke laughed softly as the blonde settled on top of him. Naruto snuggled into Sasuke's chest, inhaling his scent.

"Sorry." Sasuke whispered as he stroked Naruto's hair. Naruto smiled and relaxed against Sasuke. "Don't go back to sleep, you're heavy you know." Sasuke said as he started wiggling.

"Don't do that." Naruto groaned.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't move like that. I'm gay, remember." Naruto tried not to moan. Sasuke started laughing and pushed Naruto off of him.

"Sorry, sorry. Should I leave so you can take care of that?" He smiled. Naruto blushed deeply and glared at the raven.

"Shut up, asshole." He snapped as he quickly got out of the bed and ran into the bathroom connected to the guest room. Naruto could hear Sasuke trying to control his laughing fit. Naruto turned the cold water on in the shower and quickly got in, sighing with relief as his semi deflated immediately. "Fuck." Naruto sighed softly as he let the freezing water cool his burning body. Once he calmed down he got out of the shower and got dressed.

"You ready to go?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded. They went into the living room to find a mostly naked Itachi laying over a completely naked Deidara on the couch.

"We're leaving." Sasuke snapped, trying not to look at the two men humping on the couch. Itachi grunted somewhat of an acknowledgement but it was barely heard over Deidara's moan. The two younger men quickly left the apartment, blushing heavily.

"You're brother's a pervert." Naruto said softly.

"I think it's Deidara." Sasuke muttered, not wanting to think about his brother being a pervert. They silently made their way to Sasuke's car and then headed towards their house.

"How's Tobi and Karin?" Naruto asked after a long period of silence.

"They're good. Both are very tired." Sasuke answered.

"When are they coming home?"Naruto asked.

"In a few days." Sasuke told him.

"So are you gonna propose again to Karin? Now that she's had the baby she won't have to worry about gaining weight." Naruto said.

"Yeah, I'll talk to her about it." The raven sighed.

"Have you called your parents yet?" Naruto asked softly. He saw Sasuke's grip on the steering wheel tighten to where his knuckles turned white.

"Not yet. I haven't spoken to them for a while." He said softly. Naruto knew Sasuke hadn't spoken to his parents in over four years, and it was his fault. The only reason Sasuke was working for his family's company was because of Itachi.

"If you want me to," Naruto started.

"No offence, but I doubt you'd be any help talking to my parents." Sasuke sighed. Naruto bit his lip. Sasuke's comment had hurt, but he knew the raven was right. Sasuke looked over at Naruto and sighed. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"It's true though." Naruto shrugged, trying to act casual. Sasuke sighed and reached over to ruffle Naruto's hair.

"It's not like I care. I'd rather have you than them." He smiled. Naruto smiled as well.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Okay, I'm starving. What do we want for breakfast?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll make pancakes." Naruto smiled.

"Sounds great." Sasuke nodded. They made it back to their house and Naruto immediately went into the kitchen while Sasuke went into his bedroom. Naruto mixed the batter from scratch and began cooking the pancakes. He was almost finished when Sasuke came back in.

"What were you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Making sure everything was ready for Karin and Tobi when they come home." He answered. Naruto bit his lip and nodded, he wanted to be happy for Sasuke but he just couldn't.

"I see. Pancakes are almost finished." He smiled.

"Awesome. I'll get plates and syrup." Sasuke smiled and pulled out the plates and syrup for their pancakes. Naruto piled two plates with about ten pancakes each and set them on the table. Sasuke poured some syrup over his pile of pancakes and Naruto drowned his pile in the syrup. "You're gonna make yourself sick." The raven commented as the blonde stuffed his face.

"Maybe." Naruto smirked.

"Don't come crying to me when you get the sugar crash and start puking." Sasuke scoffed. Naruto laughed.

"I wouldn't need to. If you heard me puking you'd come running to help me." He smiled. Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued eating. Of course the raven was right about the sugar making him sick and a few hours later Naruto was in the bathroom throwing up.

"I told you, you dumbass." Sasuke sighed as he rubbed Naruto's back and handed him a glass of water.

"It doesn't taste anywhere near as good coming up as it did going down." Naruto whined. Sasuke smiled softly and stroked Naruto's hair. "I don't feel good." He said miserably.

"I know." Sasuke smiled. The rest of the day was spent in the bathroom with Naruto whining and Sasuke trying to comfort him. That night Sasuke and Naruto slept in Sasuke's room. Naruto spent the whole night staring at the baby crib, nervous about what would happen when Karin and Tobi come home.

The few days passed and soon Karin and Tobi were out of the hospital. Tobi was an extremely well behaved baby, Naruto was pretty sure it was the Uchiha genes. Sasuke and Karin spent a lot of time locked in Sasuke's room talking about stuff while Naruto babysat Tobi. Naruto wanted to know what they talked about but Sasuke never told him.

"Sasuke proposed." Karin smiled as she and Sasuke came out of Sasuke's room.

"Congrats." Naruto forced a smile.

"We're gonna try to get married in a few months." Sasuke said.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked as he shifted the sleeping Tobi in his arms.

"Yeah, we have to check for availability for the church and I need a dress and everything." Karin explained as she went into the kitchen. Sasuke went over to Naruto and Tobi and took his son from the blonde.

"You're gonna be my best man, right?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course." Naruto smiled somewhat sadly. Sasuke smiled and carried his son into the kitchen. Naruto wanted to punch himself in the face.

"Naruto, do you think you could come dress shopping with me? I mean you have the best taste out of all mine and Sasuke's friends." Karin smiled as she came out of the kitchen with a sandwich.

"Uh, sure, I guess." The blonde man nodded. "Um, I have to go to work, but maybe we can talk about this later." Naruto smiled and waved as he quickly left the house. He'd been leaving earlier and earlier for work since Karin and Tobi came home. He knew it was suspicious, but was thankful Sasuke and Karin hadn't said anything about it. He slowly walked to the club and went in the front door. Kiba and the waiters were cleaning up, preparing for that night.

"Naruto." The dog lover smiled when he saw his friend.

"Hey, you need any help?" Naruto asked as he looked around the room. Kiba shook his head.

"Nah, we're almost finished here. You just go sit down at the bar and I'll get you something to drink in a minute." Kiba smiled as he shooed Naruto towards the bar. Naruto smiled and sat down, amusing himself by spinning around as fast as the swivel chair would go. Kiba came up a few minutes later and stopped Naruto's spinning.

"Whoa, now I'm dizzy." Naruto smiled as the room continued spinning.

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"When you're kinda depressed you get extra cheerful. Something happened." He said. Naruto's smile turned sad.

"Sasuke's engaged." He answered. Kiba winced slightly and dug through the good alcohol hidden under the bar. He pulled an unmarked bottle of clear liquid out and poured a couple of shots into a glass before handing it to Naruto.

"You'll need this." He said. Naruto smiled and took the glass. He downed the contents in one gulp, coughing slightly as the alcohol burned his throat down to his stomach.

"Thanks." Naruto smiled as the alcohol warmed his body. Kiba poured a few more shots into Naruto's glass and Naruto drank it. "Sasuke wants me to be his best man and Karin wants me to pick out her dress." He sighed as he set his glass back on the bar top.

"You gonna do it?" Kiba asked as he pulled out another bottle of brown liquid and poured some into Naruto's glass with a few ice cubes.

"Of course I am. I'm his best friend, I can't let him down." Naruto sighed as he sipped on the alcohol in his glass.

"You're a dumbass is what you are." Kiba sighed. Naruto smiled.

"I was a dumbass long before I fell in love with Sasuke." He pointed out with a laugh. The brunette laughed softly.

"Well, if you ever want to get away from that, you can always move in with me and Shika." Kiba smiled. Naruto nodded and finished his drink.

* * *

The baby is Sasuke's. sorry to the millions of people who wanted it to be someone else's. okay, maybe it isn't millions but there were still a lot of reviews hoping that the baby wasn't Sasuke's...

REVIEW!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8!!

Warning: more drugs.

* * *

4 ½ years ago

Naruto shook slightly as he prepared his needle. He tied one of his ribbons around his arm and carefully inserted the needle into his vein before injecting the liquid drug into his system. It only took a few seconds to kick in. He relaxed against the wall and loosened the ribbon from his arm.

"Naruto, Sasuke's waiting for you. He's getting impatient." Shikamaru called through the door to the bathroom. Naruto gasped softly and packed his needle in it's kit before hiding it in the inside pocket of his jacket.

"I'm taking a shit, tell him to wait." Naruto yelled back. He pulled himself to the sink and examined his reflection in the mirror. He definitely looked high, but hopefully it was dark enough that Sasuke wouldn't notice. He splashed his face with cool water and dried it on his shirt before leaving the bathroom.

"Where the hell have you been? It's fucking freezing and I've been waiting for half an hour." Sasuke growled when Naruto finally came outside.

"Had to go to the bathroom." Naruto shrugged. Sasuke sighed heavily and looked over at Naruto.

"You've been acting weird lately, Naru. Is something wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"What? I'm not acting weird." Naruto laughed.

"Naruto, you've been my best friend since forever. I can tell if something is up." Sasuke sighed. "I know something is wrong, but I just don't know what it is." He added while looking at the blonde.

"It's nothing, just stress at work." Naruto smiled.

"Then quit." Sasuke said flatly.

"No way, I love my job." Naruto snapped. Sasuke looked at him. "The club is great I'm getting paid a bunch of money to stand around and sing show tunes for 45 minutes. It's just kinda stressful, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess." The raven nodded. Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around his friend.

"Where's Sakura tonight?" He asked.

"She's at the hospital. She's got the late shift tonight." The raven explained.

"Will you sleep in my room since she's not here?" Naruto asked. Sasuke sighed.

"Sure." He nodded. Naruto smiled brightly and hugged him. "You're such a dobe." Sasuke sighed.

"Yeah, but you love me." Naruto smiled.

"Sometimes I wonder why." The raven sighed. Naruto bit his lip, not knowing if he should be really happy or depressed about what Sasuke had said. On one hand Sasuke had said he loved him, on the other Sasuke hadn't meant it in the same kind of love Naruto had for him.

"You know you shouldn't say something like that to a gay man, Sasuke." Naruto smirked. The raven scoffed.

"It's not like I'm serious. I am practically engaged to Sakura, you know." The raven pointed out. Naruto felt like he had been kicked in the gut. For some reason the fact that Sasuke had admitted that he had thought about marrying Sakura really got to Naruto. He went into the bathroom when they got home and shot himself up, the next thing he knew he was waking up in the hospital. He turned his head slightly to see Sasuke was sleeping in a chair in the corner of the room.

"Sasuke." Naruto called. Sasuke's eyes shot open and he looked up at the blonde with relief but then narrowed his eyes.

"You fucking selfish idiot." Sasuke snapped somewhat angrily but also obviously relieved. Naruto blinked at him.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"You over dosed on whatever the hell you were taking and have been unconscious for two weeks. You almost died. What the hell were you thinking you dumbass?" Sasuke growled as he crossed the room and hugged Naruto tightly.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." The blonde said softly.

"Sorry? Naruto you've been doing drugs. What the hell was in your head that made you think it was okay? Why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke sighed as he looked hard at the blonde, the power of his glare significantly reduced by the tears in his eyes.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry." Naruto answered.

"Well good job on that one, idiot. I've been freaking out since I found you and even lost my job because I couldn't leave your side." Sasuke sighed.

"You were fired?" Naruto asked softly.

"You almost were too." Shikamaru said from the doorway.

"Shika?" Naruto asked softly.

"Glad you're alive." Shikamaru said in his usual bored tone.

"What do you mean I was almost fired?" Naruto asked.

"The boss said you have to go to rehab if you don't want to lose your job." Shikamaru explained.

"Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Sakura and I all talked and think it's best if you go to rehab." Sasuke added as he took one of Naruto's hands in his. Naruto looked between his two friends and sighed.

"Where is the rehab?" He asked.

"Here in the hospital. There's a doctor, Iruka, who specializes in drug rehab." Sasuke answered. Naruto nodded.

"Naruto, thank god you're awake." Sakura said with relief as she came into the room. "You're lucky Sasuke found you when he did and brought you here. You could have died." She sighed as she came in and checked the machines and IV attached to Naruto. "Um, Dr. Iruka will be here in a few minutes to talk to you." Naruto nodded and squeezed Sasuke's hand. A few minutes later a man entered. His brunette hair was pulled back and he had a scar across the bridge of his nose. The man smiled at the others in the room and looked at Naruto.

"You must be Naruto." He smiled. The blonde man nodded. "I'm Iruka, I'll be helping you during your recovery."

"Nice to meet you." Naruto said softly.

"I'd like to ask you some questions. I'll have to ask everyone else to leave." Iruka said. Shikamaru and Sakura nodded and left. Sasuke tried to leave but Naruto held tightly to his hand.

"Don't leave." Naruto said softly. Iruka looked between the two men and sighed.

"You can stay for a few questions, but I find that people don't usually open up as much if there is someone else there." Iruka explained. Naruto looked at Sasuke and back to Iruka.

"How long can Sasuke stay?" He asked.

"Naruto, you're a big boy. I think you can survive if I'm not there." Sasuke smiled comfortingly.

"Just stay for a bit, please." Naruto said softly. The raven nodded.

"When was the first time you used drugs." Iruka asked.

"A couple of months ago." Naruto answered.

"Do you know why?" The brunette asked.

"It was my first day at the drag club and I was nervous so some of the guys gave me the drugs to calm down." The blonde answered.

"Do you use drugs regularly at the club?" Iruka asked. Naruto bit his lip.

"Naruto, answer the question." Sasuke said gently.

"Every night before a show." Naruto said softly. Sasuke looked at him slightly shocked.

"Every night?" The raven asked.

"Why did you feel the need to take the drugs every night?" Iruka asked.

"I guess I was just nervous and wanted to take the edge off." The blonde shrugged.

"What made you so nervous? Obviously you had to feel somewhat comfortable on stage and in women's clothes otherwise you wouldn't have wanted or gotten a job at a drag club. Why do you think you were so nervous?" Iruka asked. Naruto bit his lip and glanced at Sasuke.

"I don't really know." He lied. Sasuke didn't seem to notice the lie but Iruka definitely did. The doctor smiled and nodded.

"I think I understand. I'd like to talk to Sasuke and then I'd like to have a one-on-one conversation with you, Naruto." Iruka smiled. Naruto looked at Sasuke slightly worried.

"It'll be okay, Naruto." Sasuke smiled and squeezed his hand. Naruto nodded. Iruka smiled and motioned for Sasuke to follow him out of the room.

"I don't think Naruto will have trouble with his rehabilitation. But he seems to be extremely dependant on you and it worries me." Iruka explained.

"Naruto is dependant on me only because we've always been together." Sasuke snapped.

"I understand for lovers that you like to be together and everything but," Iruka started.

"Naruto and I aren't lovers." Sasuke quickly corrected. Iruka blinked.

"I see." He said softly. "I'm going to go talk to Naruto now. I know you worry about him, but I would prefer if you aren't around too much during his rehabilitation because I would like to get him out of his dependence on you."

"Yeah." Sasuke nodded and let the doctor go back into Naruto's room. Iruka sat down and looked at Naruto closely.

"Tell me about Sasuke." He said. Naruto blinked and then smiled softly.

"He's my best friend. He's always been there for me for as long as I can remember. He's kind of a bastard but he also has his moments." Naruto smiled.

"What is the connection between Sasuke and you using the drugs at work?" The doctor asked. The blonde blinked, looking at the older man very confused. "I know you lied about not knowing what made you nervous because Sasuke was in the room."

"He always comes to my shows to support me and I just don't want to make him disappointed with me." Naruto admitted softly.

"I think you disappointed him regardless." Iruka sighed. Naruto's face looked sad as he nodded. "We have a long road to go, Naruto. But I believe in you. I think that'll be all for today." Iruka smiled. Naruto just nodded. When Iruka left, Naruto went to sleep. He woke up a few hours later when he heard Sasuke's cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" Sasuke answered.

"Where the hell are you? I heard you were fired." Naruto could hear Fugaku yelling through the phone.

"Naruto's in the hospital, I'm not gonna leave him." Sasuke huffed.

"I heard. That boy's a drug addict now. How could you let yourself be fired because of him? He's not good for you." Fugaku snapped.

"That job is replaceable, father, Naruto isn't." Sasuke snapped.

"I will not stand for you to be associated with a drug addict." Fugaku yelled.

"I don't care. I'm not abandoning him." Sasuke snapped and hung up. Naruto opened his eyes and looked up at Sasuke. "You heard that, huh?"

"Kinda hard not to." Naruto sighed. "Sas, I know what I did was really stupid but I really don't want to cause any trouble for you." Sasuke laughed softly.

"I think it's too late for regrets now. I meant what I said, a job is easily replaceable but you aren't." Sasuke smiled and stroked Naruto's hair. "Go back to sleep and don't worry about it." Naruto nodded and easily went back to sleep.

* * *

REVIEW!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9!!!

LEMON!!! I know, you're excited.

* * *

Sasuke and Karin were engaged for almost a year before they finally got married. Originally they had wanted to marry quickly but after trying to book somewhere to hold the wedding and reception they realized they would have to wait six months for an opening. When the six months had passed they realized they weren't quite ready to get married and waited another five months to get married. Naruto had helped choose a dress for Karin and even helped plan a lot of the wedding. When Karin and Sasuke went on their honeymoon, Naruto was left babysitting Tobi. He'd grown quite fond of the baby Uchiha but when Karin and Sasuke came home he felt suffocated. He felt bad for Tobi but after living for another year with the newlyweds Naruto had to move out.

Naruto had decided to move out without talking to Sasuke or Karin. One day while everyone was gone, Kiba and Shikamaru came and helped Naruto pack his things and move out. The only reason Sasuke knew what had happened was because Shikamaru left a note. Of course Sasuke was pissed and called Shikamaru, Kiba and Naruto to yell at them and tell Naruto to come home. Naruto was just thankful that Sasuke didn't know where Shikamaru and Kiba lived so he couldn't come and drag him back home. Sasuke also came to the club every night to try and force Naruto to come back home, but fortunately for him the bouncers knew to keep Sasuke away. Naruto was gone for nearly half a year before Shikamaru caved and told Sasuke where they lived. One night shortly after Shikamaru told Sasuke their address, Sasuke showed up.

"Where the hell is he?" Sasuke snapped.

"Sick. He's sleeping in that room." Shikamaru pointed at one of the rooms. Sasuke sighed and went into the room to find Naruto asleep on the bed. Sasuke smiled slightly as he crawled on the bed and wrapped his arms around Naruto.

"Sasuke" Naruto said softly as he woke up.

"Hey." The raven smiled. Naruto gasped softly and pushed Sasuke away.

"You shouldn't be here. You should be," He started.

"I was worried about you, Naruto." Sasuke sighed.

"Shouldn't you be more worried about your wife and kid rather than the cross-dressing fag?" Naruto sighed. Sasuke smirked and shook his head.

"Karin and I got a divorce. Although I think technically we were never married." He said. Naruto looked somewhat confused. "Karin never filled out any of the paperwork. We were only married in the church. But we did get a legal divorce."

"What? What about Tobi?" Naruto asked.

"Karin and I decided on joint custody. We'll trade out weeks and holidays and everything. She's taking him this week so that we can have some time together." Sasuke answered. Again Naruto looked confused.

"What do you mean 'some time together?" He asked. Sasuke sighed and smiled.

"What do you think I mean after telling you that I've divorced Karin and want to spend time with you?" He smiled. Naruto was afraid to answer, in case he was wrong. "Let me help you understand better." Sasuke said before pulling Naruto into a sweet kiss. Naruto blinked at him when he broke the kiss.

"Don't get my hopes up, Sasuke." He whispered.

"I love you, Naruto." Sasuke said. Naruto felt tears in his eyes.

"Really?" He asked softly.

"Karin had to tell me though." He smiled. Naruto laughed softly and stared at Sasuke, expecting him to explain. "When you left I seriously freaked. I was going crazy and worried all the time and got distracted and constantly sick and all that stuff. Finally Karin sat me down and told me that I was in love with you. At first I didn't believe it but after a while I realized she was right. After that Karin told me she never filled out the paperwork for our marriage because she knew all along that I was really in love with you. She said you were also in love with me."

"I can't believe you had to have Karin tell you that." Naruto laughed softly.

"Come on, Naruto. We've been best friends forever and we've always acted like this, it's not like I knew the difference between being friends with you and being in love with you." Sasuke sighed.

"And you call me a dobe." Naruto smiled.

"I guess I should have figured it out with my obsessive overprotective feelings towards you. I went crazy every time some guy touched you or even looked at you funny. When you're not around I can't stay calm. I was married and had a kid and I still worried more about you than them." Sasuke smiled as he stroked Naruto's hair.

"Yeah." Naruto said softly, relaxing under Sasuke's touch.

"Fuck, we're dysfunctional, huh?" Sasuke smiled. Naruto laughed softly and nodded.

"Yeah." He smiled. Sasuke was quiet for a few seconds.

"Why'd you put up with it for so long? Wasn't it torture?" The raven asked softly.

"It was just as amazing as it was terrible. When you paid attention to me I loved it, but then at the same time in the back of my head I knew that you didn't feel the same about me as I did about you." He explained.

"But now you know I do." Sasuke smiled. Naruto smiled brightly.

"Yeah." He nodded. Sasuke pulled Naruto in for a long, loving kiss. "Kiba will strangle me if we do anything on his bed." Naruto warned as Sasuke's hands started roaming.

"Fine, fine." Sasuke sighed, kissing Naruto one last time before he got up.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked as he sat up.

"We're going back home." Sasuke answered as he pulled Naruto out of the bed. Naruto laughed softly and wrapped his arms around the raven. Sasuke opened the door and Kiba and Shikamaru fell into the room.

"We weren't eavesdropping." Kiba said quickly. Sasuke looked at the two men and sighed.

"Me and Naruto are going back home. We'll pick up his stuff tomorrow." He said before pulling the blonde behind him as he left the house. Naruto couldn't stop smiling as he rode in Sasuke's car towards their house. The thought that maybe they were going a little fast in their relationship did cross his mind, they had just confessed five minutes ago and now they were going home to have sex. But then he also realized it wasn't the first time Sasuke touched him or kissed him in a sexual way, granted Sasuke hadn't meant those previous touches in a sexual way.

"Sas, are we going a little fast?" Naruto asked softly, just to see what Sasuke was thinking.

"It's not like this will be the first time I've touched you or anything. I mean I've basically been molesting you for thirteen years. We've practically already done everything already." Sasuke explained but then looked over at the blonde. "You think we're moving too fast?"

"No, I think the same but I wanted to see what you were thinking." Naruto smiled. Sasuke stopped the car and leaned across the seat to kiss Naruto gently.

"I love you, Naruto." He said softly and Naruto turned bright red. "If you don't want to do this, we can," Sasuke started.

"I want to. You have no idea how bad I want to, Sasuke." Naruto quickly said. Sasuke smirked and continued driving. Naruto was pretty sure Sasuke actually started driving faster. They made it home and quickly went inside. Naruto grabbed Sasuke and kissed him deeply. Sasuke just smirked into the kiss and started moving them towards his bedroom. Naruto broke the kiss and looked at Sasuke.

"What?" He asked softly.

"I love you, Sas. I can't believe I'm actually going to do this with you." Naruto smiled up at the raven. Sasuke smirked and kissed the blonde's face. Naruto smiled as Sasuke kissed him and slowly started undressing him. He reveled in Sasuke's touch, knowing the meaning behind those touches had changed. Once Naruto was completely undressed, Sasuke also quickly stripped himself of his own clothes. Naruto smiled and felt like he couldn't breathe when he saw Sasuke's gorgeous body.

"Don't stare at me like that, dumbass." Sasuke snapped somewhat embarrassed. Naruto smiled and blushed.

"Sorry, I can't help it." He smiled. Sasuke sighed and kissed Naruto. Sasuke's kisses were rough but somewhat timid, as if Sasuke was nervous but Naruto wasn't going to say anything. Most of Sasuke's movements were timid and clumsy. Naruto knew it was Sasuke's first time with a man, and most likely his first time with someone he actually loved. "You're not gonna hurt me, Sas." Naruto smiled at him.

"I just," Sasuke started but Naruto kissed him.

"You want me to take the lead?" He asked.

"Fuck you." Sasuke snapped. Naruto smiled as Sasuke started gaining his confidence. Sasuke kissed down Naruto's body and spread his legs. He smirked at the rock hard rod that stood between the blonde's legs.

"Don't stare." Naruto blushed and covered himself. Sasuke kissed Naruto's leg and nodded.

"I won't." He smiled. "You got lube?" He asked as he stared at the twitching hole between round cheeks.

"Yeah, with my stuff at Kiba's house. You have lube don't you?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry, usually my partners are, um, self lubing." Sasuke admitted awkwardly. Naruto grimaced and shuddered.

"Vaginas are so creepy." He said slightly disgusted. Sasuke laughed softly.

"Just don't think about them." He said and kissed Naruto.

"Spit works fairly well." Naruto told the raven. Sasuke nodded. He quickly sucked on his fingers and pressed them into the blonde. Naruto gasped softly and arched his back into the raven. "Fuck." He moaned in pleasure. Sasuke smirked as he moved his fingers around.

"You look beautiful." Sasuke said as he stared at Naruto.

"Don't stare at me, asshole." Naruto blushed and tried to cover Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke pressed his fingers into Naruto's prostate and Naruto nearly screamed in pleasure. "No more fingers." He begged softly. Sasuke nodded and spit in his hand to lube his erection. Slowly Sasuke pushed his erection into the blonde's body.

"Fuck." Sasuke groaned at the feeling. Naruto's mouth was open but no noise was coming out. "Naru, you okay?" Sasuke asked when he noticed Naruto was barely breathing.

"I'm great." Naruto nodded and smiled. Sasuke laughed softly and slowly began moving his hips. "Fuck." Naruto moaned and wrapped his arms around Sasuke to pull him down for a messy kiss. "I love you, Sasuke." He breathed against Sasuke's lips. Sasuke smirked.

"I love you too." He smiled and kissed Naruto again. His thrusts became uncoordinated and desperate as he neared his completion.

"Shit, Sas." Naruto panted as he started stroking himself. Sasuke saw what Naruto was doing and helped the blonde reach his climax, Sasuke following shortly after that. Sasuke collapsed on Naruto. Naruto wrapped his arms around the raven and inhaled his scent. "You don't smell like cigarettes anymore." He said softly.

"Yeah, you know I decided to stop smoking so much after Tobi was born." Sasuke told him. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I remember. It's just the first time in 14 years that I haven't smelt cigarette smoke on you." Naruto said softly while pressing his face more into Sasuke's neck. Sasuke smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around the blonde.

"I love you, Naruto." He smiled.

"Say it again." Naruto smiled.

"I love you." The raven repeated while kissing the blonde's temple.

"I love you, Sas." He smiled and kissed Sasuke deeply. "Hey, can we do it again? Your technique sucked." Naruto smiled. Sasuke blushed and glared at the blonde.

"Fuck you." He huffed as he turned away from the blonde. Naruto laughed and crawled on top of the other man.

"Come on, Sasuke." He smiled while kissing the raven's neck. He felt Sasuke shiver slightly. "It's not like the sex was bad or anything, it was really, really good. But you forgot the foreplay and stuff."

"Foreplay is for sissies." Sasuke snapped.

"Too bad for you, you're in love with the king of sissies." Naruto pouted as he sat on Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke sighed and ran his hands up Naruto's legs and wrapped his arms around the blonde's hips.

"Wouldn't you be the queen of sissies?" He smirked. Naruto huffed and glared at Sasuke.

"Fuck you. I'm more of a man than you can handle." He snapped. Sasuke laughed and sat up slightly to kiss Naruto.

"I'm sure you are." He smiled. Naruto smirked and nodded.

"Damn right." He smiled.

"So, foreplay?" The raven asked.

"You seriously never do foreplay? Even with your girlfriends?" Naruto smirked.

"They were so excited that I even thought about having sex with them that I don't think they minded very much." Sasuke smirked. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"That's not going to work with me." Naruto told him.

"So I've noticed." Sasuke smiled and kissed him again. Naruto broke away from the kiss to trail his lips down Sasuke's neck and across his shoulders. Sasuke let his head fall back so Naruto could have better access to his neck. Naruto smirked as he licked Sasuke's jawline and Sasuke moaned softly. The blonde man's lips trailed over the pale skin of Sasuke's chest before stopping to suck on his nipple. Sasuke moaned softly and arched his back.

"See. Foreplay is good." Naruto smirked before his tongue ran across the defined muscles in Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke quickly grabbed Naruto and pulled him up to kiss him.

"Go any lower and I'll go crazy." Sasuke breathed into Naruto's mouth. Naruto laughed softly.

"What did I tell you about foreplay?" He smiled.

"Fine, fine. You were right." The raven muttered.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" Naruto asked.

"I said you were right." He mumbled.

"One more time. Say it so I can understand you." Naruto smirked.

"You were right." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled.

"That's probably the first and last time you'll ever admit to that." He laughed.

"So you better enjoy it." Sasuke told him. Naruto smiled and kissed him. Sasuke copied Naruto's earlier movements and kissed down Naruto's jaw and over his shoulders. He flipped them so he was over the blonde and began kissing Naruto's chest and stomach. Naruto moaned happily as Sasuke nipped at his skin.

"Fuck, Sas." Naruto moaned. "I can't take it any more." Sasuke laughed and spread Naruto's legs before pressing his erection up against the blonde's

"Is this what you want?" He asked.

"Don't be an asshole, you know it is." Naruto snapped. Sasuke smirked and nodded before pressing his erection into the blonde. Naruto moaned in pleasure as Sasuke hit his prostate in the first thrust.

"Fuck, you are so tight." Sasuke groaned.

"No you're fucking huge." Naruto panted softly. Sasuke smirked and began moving. They two of them groaned and grunted and they trusted against each other. Sasuke kissed Naruto's neck and shoulders as he stroked Naruto's leaking erection. Naruto moaned and arched his back as he came hard. Sasuke continued pumping and thrusting until he came a few seconds after the blonde. Naruto tried to say something but before the words could form he was passed out. Sasuke smiled and kissed the blonde gently.

"I love you Naruto." He said softly before getting up to find something to clean them off with.

* * *

see, i told you it was a SasuNaru. you guys need to have more faith in me. haha.

REVIEW!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10!!!!

* * *

4 months ago

"Where the hell is he?" Sasuke growled as he threw his phone against the wall, breaking it into a few pieces. He was freaking out. Naruto had been gone for over 2 months and no one was answering his calls and the drag club wasn't even letting him in any more. Sasuke glared at the broken pieces of his phone and huffed angrily. He stormed out of his bedroom into the living room where Karin was walking around the room with a fussy Tobi.

"Thank god. I need you to take him." Karin said as she crossed the room to hand Tobi to Sasuke.

"I can't. I need to go to the store and buy a new cell." Sasuke shook his head as he quickly went to the entry.

"Sasuke." Karin sighed as she followed the raven.

"I'll be back in like half an hour." Sasuke told her as he pulled on a jacket and grabbed his keys. Karin grabbed his arm.

"I need you here, Sasuke." She said.

"I'm just going to get a new cell. I'll be right back and then I can help you." He explained.

"Do you really think that they will answer your calls now if they haven't been answering your calls for the past two months?" She snapped. Sasuke laughed.

"That's why I'm gonna get them to change my number." He explained as if it was obvious.

"Sasuke." Karin snapped at him.

"Karin, you trying to argue with me is only making it take longer. I could have been halfway to the store by now but now I'm having to listen to all of this when I could be getting a phone." Sasuke snapped back before leaving the house and slamming the door behind him. He couldn't believe Karin was being so difficult about this, Naruto had been gone for two months and she didn't even seem to care. Naruto had always been there and suddenly he was gone, how did Karin not understand how important it was? Sasuke growled as he started his car and drove to the store. He picked out a new cell phone and even got them to change his number, however he had to wait to get back home to get everyone's number.

"That took nearly an hour, Sasuke." Karin sighed as Tobi screamed from his pin in the living room.

"Yeah, those people are seriously idiots." Sasuke told her as he pushed past her to find his old cell phone still on the floor.

"Sasuke, are you kidding me?" Karin nearly yelled at him. "I need you to help me with Tobi, you know your son? You have a wife and a kid and you're still more preoccupied with Naruto." She snapped.

"I'm just worried. You know he does stupid things. What if he's doing drugs or something? What if he's living out on the street or something because we're still living in his house?" Sasuke yelled back at her.

"Sasuke, you're not Naruto's only friend. You're not the only person he could depend on. Naruto wouldn't be living on the streets because all of his shit is gone so he probably moved into the dorms above the club like Neji or he moved in with Shikamaru and Kiba. And he won't be doing drugs because none of them would let him. You need to stop worrying about him so much." Karin snapped.

"I can't. Naruto's useless without me, you know. He's always, always depended on me." Sasuke snapped. Karin sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, will you at least pay attention to your son?" She huffed and went into the kitchen. Sasuke grumbled about Karin being an irresponsible parent as he went and picked Tobi out of his play pin.

"Hey, big guy." Sasuke smiled at the two year old raven.

"Daddy." The boy bawled and pressed his face into Sasuke's chest. He started crying about something, but Sasuke couldn't hear what the boy was saying.

"Hey, hey, calm down. I can't understand what you're saying." He said leaning the boy away from him.

"You an mommy are loud and it scared me and made me drop my robot on the floor and he broke." The boy cried. Sasuke sighed and saw the broken robot toy.

"Okay, how about I fix this and then we can play space robots?" Sasuke asked.

"Yay." Tobi smiled and nodded excitedly. Sasuke smiled and set his son on the floor to pick up the broken toy. Sasuke snapped the limbs back in place and handed it to Tobi. "I will get my space ship." He smiled and ran to his room, Naruto's old bedroom had been turned into Tobi's room. Sasuke took those few seconds to grab his phone and call Shikamaru. He knew Shikamaru was the one who would cave the easiest. The phone rang a few times before it was answered.

"Hello?" Shikamaru asked slightly confused.

"Shika." Sasuke said.

"You know I'm gonna block your number as soon as I hang up, right?" Shikamaru sighed.

"Just tell me where Naruto is." Sasuke said quickly, knowing Shikamaru was close to hanging up.

"He's living with me and Kiba. He's safe and everything. That's all I'm telling you." Shikamaru said. Sasuke felt somewhat relieved but also very sad.

"He's happy?" He asked.

"As happy as he can be." Shikamaru answered and hung up. Sasuke immediately hit the redial button but his number had been blocked. Sasuke growled but resisted his urge to throw his phone against the wall.

"Daddy." Tobi called excitedly as he ran out from his bedroom. Sasuke smiled and set his phone down to play with his son.

"Astronaut Tobi, this is ground control, are you ready for take off?" Sasuke said, mimicking a walkie-talkie.

"Yes sir, ground control." Tobi saluted Sasuke.

"You can start the count down." Sasuke said.

"Five, four, three, two, one." Tobi counted.

"Blast off." Sasuke smiled as he picked Tobi up and flew him around the room. Tobi giggled and screamed as he was twirled and swung around in his father's arms. "Oh no, astronaut Tobi, there's an evil space robot." Sasuke said as he set Tobi down and then started acting like a robot.

"You have to beep, daddy." Tobi laughed.

"Beep, beep, boop. I am a space robot. I like to eat little boys." Sasuke said robotically. Tobi smiled and held his hands like a gun.

"Bang, bang." Tobi shouted. Sasuke clasped his hands over his heart.

"Oh no. you shot me." Sasuke groaned dramatically and fell onto the floor. "I'm dying. Ow, ow, Oh no. I'm dead."

"Daddy, are you really dead?" Tobi asked somewhat worried as he looked at his father.

"No." Sasuke said. Tobi smiled and crawled on Sasuke.

"Daddy, can we watch a movie?" He asked.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Sasuke asked.

"The one with the ninjas." Tobi smiled.

"You can't watch that movie, Tobi." Sasuke shook his head.

"But mommy lets me." Tobi cried. Sasuke sighed.

"Fine, go get that movie." Sasuke told him. The toddler cheered and ran to his room to find his ninja movie. Sasuke put the movie in and set toys out for Tobi to play with and then went into his room to try calling someone who could tell him where Naruto was. He was calling people for nearly an hour before Karin came in angrily.

"You can't just play with Tobi for ten minutes and think that is okay." She sighed.

"He wanted to watch a movie." Sasuke shrugged.

"Sasuke." She sighed.

"I pay plenty of attention to him, Karin." Sasuke told her.

"He's your son, Sasuke. You can't just spend a few hours with him." She told him. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Karin huffed and pushed Sasuke into their room and shut the door before grabbing Sasuke's phone.

"What the hell, Karin?" He glared at her.

"We need to talk seriously, Sasuke." She sighed.

"About what?" Sasuke asked. Karin walked to her dresser and opened one of the drawers, pulling out a manila folder.

"Sasuke, you're married and have a kid and yet Naruto is still the most important person to you." She sighed.

"That's not," Sasuke started.

"It is true, Sasuke. Whether you see it or not, you're obsessed with him. You have this crazy overprotective obsession with him, Sasuke. You keep telling me that Naruto needs you and maybe he does, but you need him, Sasuke. You're going crazy because he's not here." Karin sighed.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Sasuke sighed somewhat annoyed.

"You love him, Sasuke. You're in love with him. You're not in love with me, you never were. I didn't even try to kid myself when we got married that you were in love with me. Sakura told me that she broke up with you because she knew that she wasn't your number one, I now understand what she meant." Karin sighed. Sasuke sighed as well.

"Every girl I've ever dated said that they weren't my number one." He sighed softly. Karin handed him the manila folder. "What's this?" He asked.

"Divorce papers. Your brother wrote them up so everything is good." Karin explained. "I'm not going to force you to stay married to me if it's going to make you this miserable." She sighed. Sasuke suddenly felt relieved.

"Thank you, Karin." He said softly.

"You really do love him, huh?" Karin smiled.

"More than anything." Sasuke nodded.

* * *

See, Karin knew the whole time. their "friendship" was definitely a little bizzare.

REVIEW!!!


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11!!!

* * *

Epilogue 3 years later

Naruto rolled over in the bed and pulled the blankets up over his head. He felt a warm body next to his and wrapped his arms around the body. The other body wiggled slightly before rolling to press into Naruto's chest. The body was much smaller than he had been expecting when he realized it was Tobi. Slowly his eyes opened and he saw the sleeping baby raven next to him. Naruto smiled softly and kissed Tobi's head.

"Naruto." Sasuke called. Naruto peaked out from under the covers. He smiled at the raven.

"Hey, baby." He smiled. Sasuke saw the tuft of raven colored hair sticking out of the blankets. He smiled softly as he sat on the bed next to the blonde and pulled the blankets down enough to see his son. Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke gently.

"Karin's coming to pick him up in a few hours." Sasuke nodded towards Tobi. Naruto frowned.

"Does she have to?" He pouted.

"Naruto." Sasuke sighed.

"But I love Tobi. He's so cute and cuddly and," Naruto started.

"You love him more than me?" Sasuke asked. Naruto kissed Sasuke deeply.

"I don't think that's possible." He smiled. Sasuke smirked and kissed the blonde.

"Daddy?" Tobi mumbled as he woke up.

"Tobi." The two men smiled and pulled away from the kiss.

"Hey big guy, how about you go to your room and get your things ready for when your mommy comes to pick you up?" Sasuke smiled. Tobi yawned and nodded.

"Yes daddy." He nodded and slowly got out of the bed. When Tobi was out of the bedroom Sasuke tackled Naruto onto the bed and kissed him deeply.

"I'm excited for our date tonight." Sasuke smiled. Naruto laughed softly and wrapped his arms around the raven.

"Me too." The blonde smiled as Sasuke kissed down his neck.

"Daddy." Tobi called. Sasuke sighed and kissed Naruto one more time before getting up.

"Yes, Tobi?" He called as he left the bedroom to go to find Tobi. Naruto yawned and stretched his stiff muscles, a few joints popping. Naruto could hear Tobi and Sasuke talking in Tobi's bedroom. He couldn't help but smile. Sasuke might have been emotionally retarded, but he really did love his son. Naruto slowly got up and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. A few minutes later Tobi ran into the kitchen and attached himself to Naruto's leg.

"Naruto. What are you making?" Tobi asked.

"I'm making breakfast." Naruto answered.

"Pancakes!" Tobi cheered excitedly. Naruto smiled and ruffled the small raven's hair.

"Tobi, you shouldn't hang on Naruto like that." Sasuke sighed as he came into the room.

"Daddy, Naruto is making pancakes." Tobi smiled as he ran to his dad.

"Your favorite." Sasuke smiled as he picked his son up.

"Yup." Tobi nodded and smiled.

"Okay, they're almost ready. Sas, can you get some plates?" Naruto asked as he looked at the pancakes. Sasuke set Tobi in his chair and grabbed some plates from the cabinet. He then went to stand by Naruto. Sasuke wrapped one of his arms around Naruto and Tobi giggled.

"Daddy loves Naruto." Tobi smiled and blushed.

"I do love Naruto." Sasuke nodded as he kissed Naruto's cheek. Tobi giggled and hid his face in his hands.

"Okay, here's Tobi's pancakes." Naruto smiled as he stacked a small pile of pancakes on a plate. Tobi cheered when the plate was set in front of him. Sasuke poured some syrup over the golden fluffy disks and handed Tobi his fork. Tobi finished his plate by the time Naruto and Sasuke sat down.

"It was yummy, Naruto." Tobi smiled.

"Put your plate on the counter and you can go play." Sasuke told him. The young raven nodded and quickly put his plate on the counter and ran to go play in the living room. Naruto looked over at Sasuke and smiled. "What are you looking at?" Sasuke snapped.

"You." Naruto smiled. "You are so cute."

"Who are you calling cute, dumbass?" Sasuke snapped but blushed.

"I think you're cute. When you're with Tobi you're especially adorable." Naruto smiled. Sasuke growled and ate his pancakes silently. When they finished their breakfast, Naruto went into the living room to play with Tobi while Sasuke washed the dishes. Sasuke could hear Tobi screaming and giggling in delight as Naruto probably did something ridiculous. Sasuke was just finishing the dishes when the doorbell rang.

"Mommy!" Tobi smiled excitedly.

"Go get your things, Tobi." Sasuke said as he went to answer the door.

"Sorry, I'm a bit early." Karin said when Sasuke opened the door.

"That's okay. He was just playing with Naruto." Sasuke shrugged as he let Karin into the entry way. "Tobi, don't keep your mother waiting." Sasuke called.

"Karin, how are you?" Naruto smiled as he came into the entry way with Tobi.

"Mommy!" Tobi smiled.

"Tobi, how's my favorite boy?" Karin smiled as she picked her son up and hugged him tightly. "Hello, Naruto." She smiled at the blonde.

"So, you'll bring him back on Sunday?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah." Karin nodded.

"Okay, bye-bye, kiddo." Naruto smiled and kissed Tobi's head.

"Bye-bye, Naruto." Tobi smiled and hugged the blonde man tightly. Karin glanced at the silver ring on Naruto's finger and at the matching ring on Sasuke's finger as the raven ruffled his son's hair and smiled somewhat sadly.

"Bye, Tobi." Sasuke smiled.

"Bye-bye Daddy." Tobi smiled.

"I'll bring him back on Sunday around noon." Karin said.

"Okay." Sasuke nodded and walked Karin to her car while Naruto waved at Tobi from the doorway. When Sasuke came back he shut the door and slammed Naruto into it before covering the blonde's mouth with his own. Naruto laughed softly and wrapped his arms around the raven as he deepened the kiss.

"You ready to start our date?" Naruto smiled. Of course by 'date' they both mean have crazy hot monkey sex until Karin brought Tobi home. Sasuke smirked and nibbled on Naruto's lower lip. Sasuke discovered he really liked foreplay, if only to curb his sadistic tendencies. He knew one suggestive smirk would turn Naruto into goo, but this foreplay thing really made the blonde crazy. Naruto moaned loudly and gripped Sasuke's hair tightly as the raven bit his neck. Sasuke slowly pulled Naruto's shirt off as he nipped and sucked on the blonde's chest. "Fuck, Sas." Naruto groaned as his knees went weak.

"You like that?" Sasuke smirked. Naruto just nodded. Sasuke knelt down in front of Naruto and gently pulled his pants down to release the blonde's throbbing erection.

"Fucking hell, Sasuke." Naruto panted when he felt Sasuke's warm breath on the tip of his member.

"What should I do, Naru?" Sasuke smiled.

"Something. Anything." Naruto moaned as Sasuke kissed his thighs.

"Anything? That's a dangerous thing to say." Sasuke laughed softly.

"Yeah, knowing you, you'll probably do nothing, you asshole." Naruto smiled.

"I'll show you nothing." Sasuke snapped before deep throating the blonde. Naruto screamed in pleasure and tried not to thrust his hips so he wouldn't choke Sasuke. If his mind wasn't drowning in pleasure he would have felt proud of himself for the reverse psychology he'd used on Sasuke.

"Fuck, Sasuke. I'm so close." Naruto moaned.

"Not yet." Sasuke smirked as he pulled away from Naruto's erection.

"Fuck you, Sasuke." Naruto growled as Sasuke laughed softly.

"Come on, Naru-chan." Sasuke smiled as he pulled Naruto towards their bedroom. Naruto smiled and let Sasuke lead him to the bedroom. Naruto laid on the bed and Sasuke quickly undressed before crawling on top of him. "I love you, Naruto." Sasuke whispered before kissing the other man deeply. Naruto smiled into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around the raven. Sasuke quickly prepared the blonde man because they were both getting impatient. Sasuke quickly pushed his erection into the blonde, both men moaning in pleasure.

"Fuck, Sas." Naruto moaned in pleasure as Sasuke started thrusting. Sasuke rammed Naruto's prostate relentlessly until the blonde exploded, Sasuke following shortly after. Sasuke laid down beside Naruto as they caught their breath. "I love you, Sasuke." Naruto smiled. Sasuke smiled and kissed the blonde.

"I love you, Naruto." He said softly. Naruto curled into his side and he wrapped his arms around the blonde. "I love you more than anything." Sasuke said softly against Naruto's head.

"Me too, Sasuke. I love you more than anything." Naruto smiled and cuddled closer to the raven. Naruto kissed him gently, both men content to take a short rest from sex with the man they love the most. THE END.

* * *

YAY it's over!!!

REVIEW!!!


End file.
